Serendipity
by Clarity Texas
Summary: Harry is tired of getting accosted by the media every time he leaves his house. He disguises himself with some carefully applied glamours to buy Christmas presents. He bumps into a beautiful stranger in Diagon Alley. They spend a lovely evening together but why does she need glamours as well?
1. Chapter 1

Shout out to StephaniO to being my faithful beta!

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

 **Chapter 1**

Harry slammed his date up against the wall, taking care to cushion her head against the brick of her fireplace. He tilted her head back and claimed her lips with his own. She tasted like champagne.

Her small hands made quick work of his clothes, his shirt first disappeared, his pants following. Harry quickly pulled her dress over her head and went to work. He left a trail of kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. They were lovely and round with dark pink areolas. He took one in his mouth and slipped a hand into the smallest pair of knickers he had ever seen. The knickers were so small it restricted his hand movements. Frustrated, he vanished them.

She gave a small gasp of surprise at the sudden rush of air on her skin. He pumped his fingers in and out of her channel until his hand was soaked. He lifted her by her buttocks and carried her to the sofa, where he fucked her into the couch cushions. After he came, he pulled out, waved his wand to cast cleansing charms on both himself and his date, and began to redress himself.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, love. I don't sleep over. I thought you understood?"

She sighed and draped a blanket over herself, "Yes but I suppose I was hoping you would change your mind." She turned blue hopeful eyes to his green.

"I don't change my mind. You were brilliant. Would you like to go again sometime?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Owl me next time there's a ball or something."

"Right. Good night then."

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into Grimmauld Place a moment later. The lonely house matched his mood perfectly. He grabbed a tumbler of fire whiskey and began the long trek to his room. He shed his dress robes along the way, not bothering with the mess. If he got drunk enough, he may be able to waste half of tomorrow.

Sleep was a complex arithmantic equation these days. If he drank too little or not at all, nightmares plagued his sleep. If he drank too much, he was hung over and useless the next day. Even his magic was sluggish (which was not acceptable for an auror). Having sex helped make his limbs heavy and his mind quiet - if only for a little time.

Luck was with Harry this evening. He mastered the formula for sleep and managed to sleep Sunday morning away. He woke at noon, and breakfasted on tea and toast. He got dressed and then sat on the window pane and tried to collect his thoughts.

Sometimes Harry just needed to escape it all. It was very tiring having photographers and reporters follow you about every time you went to the bank or out to the pub. He was sick of being in the public eye. It felt more like a microscope. He did not fancy having his life dissected for all to see. Why should anyone care what he bought at the grocery store or where he went on the weekends? It was getting out of hand.

He read up on glamours and became very good at disguising himself. It was the only way to walk around anonymously. His life was a bit complicated at the moment - yes he was the saviour of the wizarding world but he still yearned above all to be just Harry. He had his dream job of auror and a number of dates to any function he chose.

And yet he felt the loneliness of his new life most acutely. When he would go out with friends or to a party, even when he had a date, he would wish for solitude again. He seemed to be in a vicious cycle of wanting company but then rejecting company and going back to his solitary life.

Hermione called it, "self-imposed social isolationism." She was certain that Harry was trying to push everyone away in an attempt to save them. Most people in his life had died trying to save Harry. She was certain he was letting himself slip into depression again.

Ron thought he was just "sowing some wild oats." He thought that Harry should be able to deal with his issues how he wanted to. And if he wanted to shag his way through the pain, then everyone should leave him to it.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think. Part of him agreed with Hermione but the other half insisted he was fine. Instead of thinking further on the subject, he carefully applied his glamours so he could wander around Diagon Alley undetected. He lightened his hair to a dirty blond, changed his eye colour, and glamoured over his scar. He took off his glasses and carefully put in contacts. He donned his thick grey cloak and set off.

He was always a bit nervous venturing into Diagon Alley. He was wary someone would recognize him and see through his glamours. His worries were unfounded as he made his way slowly through the packed crooked streets with other witches and wizards that had procrastinated like he.

Harry stopped at Flourish and Blotts first and quickly picked out a few large tomes for Hermione. Sugarplum's Sweets Shop was very crowded and most of the patrons seemed to be Harry's age or younger. Here he picked up a variety of sweets. The crowd outside the shop appeared to be getting thicker. Despite the frigid air outside, he felt himself begin to sweat beneath his cloak.

Cursing himself for not getting his shopping done earlier, he quickly ducked into the next shop. It was a shop he had never been in before. It was a small room, painted a deep blue with a desk situated in the middle with two chairs in front of the desk. At the desk sat a pleasant looking old wizard.

"Good evening. How may I help? Where do you wish to go?"

Harry blinked at the sign that read, "Terror Tours." A travel agency?

"Um I'm not sure really. What all do you provide?"

The wizard pulled out a long list of parchment and handed it to Harry. "Here are our top vacation destinations. We provide the portkeys, lodgings, and reservations. You may also rent a broom at your destination for an additional charge."

The parchment listed a variety of magical locales to choose from. He scanned the list with interest.

"May I purchase a trip for two friends?"

The wizard nodded, "Of course."

"Then I need two portkeys for Australia please. One to Australia and one return to Britain." Hermione had been yearning to see her parents again. Plus she and Ron could use a little romantic getaway.

Harry filled out the paperwork, grimacing when the wizard did a double take when he filled out his personal information.

"You don't look a thing like Harry Potter!"

"That's the idea, sir. Otherwise I can't get anything accomplished with fans you see. May I count on your discretion?"

The wizard pondered for a moment. "I won't tell a soul if I can have your autograph. My grand daughter would think the world of me if I gave her that as a Christmas present."

Harry happily handed over his autograph and tucked the purchased portkeys (a tattered magazine and a comb missing a few teeth) into his cloak.

He darted to the next shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium. It looks like several other people had the same idea. Errol, the Weasley family owl, had finally died just last week. He intended to buy them a replacement. He still hadn't managed to replace Hedwig but he supposed he liked not being able to be reached.

The shop was crowded. Most of the shelves were bare. There were only two screech owls, one brown, and one barn owl remaining. As he stood there mulling over the options the brown owl was purchased. He reached for the remaining barn owl but another hand was grasping at the same cage.

"Oh I apologize, go ahead," Harry said, handing the cage to the smaller woman. She had shiny brown hair with brown eyes. There was something familiar about her face. Had he shagged her? Surely not, she did not seem to know him at all. Then he remembered his glamours were in place and felt rather stupid.

"No don't worry about it, you can take it." She tried to give the owl back.

Harry refused, "No it's all right. I was trying to replace a friend's owl that died last week but I can buy them something else." As they spoke one of the screech owls was purchased.

Her eyebrows rose on her forehead, "Really? Me too. Their owl was positively ancient and it finally died last Thursday."

Harry scoffed, "That's an odd coincidence."

Just then a harried looking woman stepped between them with a toddler crying on her left hip. "Excuse me, are you buying this owl?"

Harry said, "Yes, she is."

The pretty stranger protested, "No, he is."

The mother looked annoyed. "I'll get this one then." She grabbed the last remaining screech owl and carried off her purchases, the owl screeching along with the toddler.

"Look you better buy this before someone else does." She thrust the cage into Harry's hands.

"Only if you let me make it up to you somehow."

She quirked an eyebrow, "How?"

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"I'm not in the habit of dining with strangers. But thanks anyway."

"Come on, it's just dinner. You name the spot. I won't ask you for your address so I can't owl you later."

She reluctantly agreed, "Alright but this is not a date."

Harry smiled, "Alright. Let me pay for this owl and we will be on our way."

They nabbed a table at the Leaky Cauldron. It too was teeming with holiday shoppers.

"I just realized I don't even know your name," Harry said to his beautiful dinner guest.

She chewed her lip in contemplation. "Let's circle back to that thought. Did you fight in the war last May?" She blurted out.

Harry instantly wondered if she had figured it out. Had his glamours somehow slipped? He immediately checked his reflection in the darkened window. No, his glamours were still in place.

A look of comprehension spread across her face. "Are you wearing glamours?"

Harry blushed, "Yes but it's not to look more handsome or anything." He wavered between telling her and then decided he could not explain it any other way. "Look, have you ever just wanted to go to a place and be a normal person? Just blend in with the crowd? I wear them as a disguise so I won't be recognized."

A huge smile broke out upon her pretty face. "My job makes me pretty recognizable so I wear them too. This," she said tugging on her wavy dark brown hair, "is not my hair colour."

Harry smiled back, "Nor is this mine."

"So if anonymity is important to us both maybe we shouldn't exchange names."

Harry pondered that. Just then a haggard looking waitress came by their table and took their orders. After she left Harry countered, "So should we give fake names then?"

"You name me and I'll name you. You look like a Jack Henry to me."

Harry chuckled, "Which one? Jack or Henry?"

She took a sip of mead, "Both really. You're one of those complicated people that have to have two first names."

"Fair enough."

"Your turn, what is my name going to be?"

"Bianca."

She rose her eyebrows questioningly, "Really, why?"

He shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of beer. "It just seemed like a sexy name for a sexy stranger."

She blushed violently. "Alright then, Jack Henry. Can you tell me your profession without giving yourself away?"

"Sort of. I do work for the Ministry of Magic but I won't tell you which branch. Do you work there as well?"

Bianca shook her head in the negative, "No. I'm not very good at desk jobs. My job is more...lucrative."

"You're going to make me guess, aren't you?"

"Might as well, it seems like our food will take a while with this crowd."

"Lucrative. Do you work for Gringotts?"

"No."

"Do you have your own business?"

"No."

"Are you famous?"

"Yes."

"Are you a musician?"

"No, I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

Harry snorted out a chuckle. "Me neither. Are you famous in the wizarding world? You're not some actress in the muggle world?"

"Famous in the wizarding world."

Harry smiled, "Do you like to fly?'

Bianca smiled back, "Love to."

"You play quidditch professionally?"

"There you have it."

"Really? That's so cool. Which team?"

"No, no more of that. If I tell you that you can guess who I really am."

Their food arrived and they promptly tucked in. Harry asked her generic questions throughout the meal. What type of broom she preferred, did she play at school, her favorite quidditch positions, etc.

As their food was cleared away he decided to go out on a limb. "I understand if you want to go home to your boyfriend, but do you want to stay here and have another drink instead?"

Bianca laughed, "That was such a _subtle_ way of asking if I have a boyfriend!"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah that was rather terrible."

"And no, I do not have a boyfriend. I don't think he would have been chuffed at me dining with a stranger."

"Right, that was a dumb question."

"I'll stay for just one more drink."

Four drinks later, they were both feeling warm and tingly.

"I really should be going, and you should too. I don't think that new owl likes this place. He seems restless."

"But I never answered your question!"

Bianca stared at him in confusion. "What question?"

"You asked me if I had fought in the war."

"You're right, you weaseled your way out of that one."

The barn owl gave a hoot of indignation and began to peck fervently at the lock on the cage.

"Do you want to go to my place? I can hardly hear you over this," she waved an arm around the packed pub, "this ruckus. Just to talk mind you, Jack Henry."

"Sure," Harry paid the tab and side-along apparated into a lovely small flat. A large fireplace took up half of one wall, one couch and two wing chairs took up the rest of the living room. A small kitchen connected to the right while a hallway lead off of the left.

Biana pointed her wand at the fireplace and started a good blaze. She walked a little unsteadily to the kitchen, "Tea?"

"Sure." Harry unfastened the lock and let the owl out to stretch its wings. "Come find me tomorrow at Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he told the owl before he let it out the window.

Bianca came back a moment later carrying a tea service and set it down on the sideboard. "How do you take your tea?"

"A little milk, one sugar, please."

She handed him a steaming mug and started to make her own. "Thank you."

"Of course, do sit down." She settled herself on one end of the sofa, Harry settled himself on the opposite end.

They drank their tea in companionable silence, watching the flames dance about the hearth. "I fought in the war as well you know. I was not supposed to. I was not 17 at the time but I did anyway. I could not stand the idea of sitting by idly."

"I know what you mean. I have a hard time doing that as well. I fought but I can't tell you how or anything without giving the game away."

She nodded and leaned her head back against the sofa, closing her eyes. Her eyelashes were long and curled up at the ends. She had some freckles across her nose. Did she have those before or was her glamour wearing off?

"Do you have nightmares about the war?"

Harry stared at his tea leaves. "All the time."

"Me too. I lost some family so I usually dream about that. Or I dream that more people died. Or that I die and that I can see my family grieving my loss - that one is the worst."

Harry nodded, "I lost a bunch of people I loved too. I mostly dream about dueling and losing. I dream about what would have happened if we failed. That one is the worst for me."

Bianca snuggled closer on the couch. Harry stretched out an arm tentatively across her shoulders. She did not pull away. He pulled her closer and she snuggled against his side. "It's nice talking to someone who understands."

"Yeah it is," he agreed.

"Sometimes I feel like it's changed me. The war I mean. I find that it's harder for me to be with men. I'm not sure if I think they'll be taken from me or maybe they won't understand. It's not something I like to think about."

"I get that. I haven't been in a real relationship in about two years."

She looked at him in surprise, "Me neither! It does get rather lonely."

Harry leaned in and kissed her soundly. Her lips were so soft. She opened her mouth a little and he took the chance and pushed his tongue in, tasting her tea and sugar. He pulled away to gauge her reaction.

She seemed to be deep in thought, "I've never had anonymous sex before."

He smiled, "I thought I was Jack Henry, not anonymous," he joked.

She smiled softly and put an arm around his neck, "Is this a bad idea?"

"It's only a bad idea if you don't want to," he replied seriously.

She nibbled on her lower lip, "That's just it. I want to very much."

Harry claimed her lips again as he threaded a hand through her silky hair. She smelled wonderful as well. Like mint, vanilla, and fresh linens. A small moan escaped her lips as his hands explored her chest. He made short work of her buttons and freed her small but perfect breasts from their bra prison. Her breasts were perky with light pink areolas. He took turns playing with them and sucking on them. She held his head to her chest, squirming and grinding against his legs.

He worked his way down to her trousers, leaving kisses as he went. He unbuttoned them with his teeth and slid them down to the floor. She was naked save for a pair of plain purple knickers. Harry sat back to admire her. "You're gorgeous."

She smiled in return. "Do you want to relocate to the bedroom?"

Harry scooped her up in his arms in response, carrying down the hallway to the left. He passed the loo and found her bedroom. It was a small room with a four poster bed in the middle. A small fireplace was on the opposite wall with two windows framing the fireplace. Harry deposited her on the bed and waved his wand to shut the curtains and ignite a fire in the grate.

Bianca had been working on his shirt and was nearly done with that. He pulled it over his head while she saw to his trousers. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, anxious to feel her soft, warm skin against his own.

He rejoined her and covered her body with his own. He broke their kiss to get rid of her knickers and took her pink clit in his mouth. A sharp gasp was heard from his bedmate. She bucked her hips into his face nicely, eliciting a moan from Harry.

He dipped his tongue into her quim and let out a sigh. She tasted good and her moans were making his prick harder and harder. It felt good to give her such pleasure. She dug her small hands into his hair and cried out as she came. He licked his lips and lay down beside her.

"Fuck, you're good." She said with bleary eyes. She then flipped on her stomach and sent a trail of kisses to his penis, already standing at attention. She bobbed up and down his shaft about ten times before he pulled out of her mouth. "You're going to make me cum, witch."

He gently pushed her on her back and entered her. Her walls were so tight! He pushed all the way in on the third gentle thrust and quickly found a rhythm they both enjoyed.

Bianca was pretty vocal so it was easy to find out her likes quickly. Soon she was experiencing her second orgasm and he pumped in one more time, releasing his seed.

He felt so warm and sleepy. Against his better judgement he spooned his body against hers just for a minute and felt his eyelids droop as sleep claimed him.

He had an unpleasant wake up call the following morning. He awoke from a deep sleep to a short scream followed by a stream of curses.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks so much to my reviewers! I appreciate your support. I also appreciate the emails telling me that so many of y'all favorited my story or favorited me as an author. Thanks again to my awesome beta reader, StephanieO. This chapter has a LOT of dialogue. Be patient with me, we will resume the sexy scenes in the next couple of chapters, I promise!

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

 **Chapter 2**

I awoke with a mild hangover and a slight headache. I stretched my stiff limbs and discovered that my companion from last night decided to sleep over. I smoothed my morning hair and rolled over to face him, contemplating another round of mindblowing sex until I saw Harry Fucking Potter in my bed!

A scream tore from my throat, my heart sped up to a ridiculous speed, and my hands began to tremble. I scrambled back on the mattress and started fumbling for my dressing gown.

Harry began to stir as I hopped out of bed, rummaging through our pile of clothes from the evening before. "Harry Fucking Potter! Of all of the glamoured blokes to run into!"

I may have said a few more choice words, but you get the idea.

Harry squinted at me. "Ginny? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me you idiot!"

"I can't really see. I think I lost a contact."

Then he began to rummage about my bed as if THAT were the pressing issue! I tied my dressing gown around my naked body and began hurling his clothes at his face.

"Nevermind that! Put some clothes on. This was a huge mistake."

Harry seemed to find what he was looking for and applied a small circle to his right eye and then grimaced. "Yeah I just fucked my best friend's sister." He stood and began to dress himself.

"What!? Is that all that I am to you after all we have been through!? Get out!"

Harry glared at me as he fastened his trousers. "All right, calm down, I'm leaving! Let me put my clothes on and we can pretend this whole thing never happened."

I spun around and walked out of my bedroom. I couldn't handle this. Harry Potter - the man I had on a pedestal for my entire childhood, the man that saved my life, the man that I gave my virginity to and then broke my heart had stumbled into my life again. My chest ached as the emotions started to spring forth. I went into the loo and locked the door. I turned on the shower and sat down on the toilet for a good cry. Not two minutes later I heard the floo activate as he left. I'm not sure how long after that I stayed in the bathroom. At some point I drank a few glasses of water and showered, even though the water was only lukewarm at best.

I took extra care with my appearance that morning. My hair was curled into soft waves. My makeup was expertly applied to hide the evidence of my tears. I put on a tight black jumper and a dark green skirt. I would get no reprieve from last night's tryst because today was Christmas Eve which of course meant that I would go to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley clan. I would sit and smile and have to treat Harry with the cool indifference I had been faking for the last year. I had to tell someone though or my heart would explode.

I stepped over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder in as I stuck my head into the green flames, "Hermione? Are you there?"

My brother's face appeared instead, "Hey Gin. She popped over to the Burrow to help Mum set up. I'm wrapping presents. While I have you, do you know if Hermione likes the abridged or unabridged version of books? I always get them confused."

I sighed at my brother's cluelessness, "Unabridged. It means there's more material."

A grin broke out across his face, "Good, I guessed right then. See you in a few hours at the Burrow then?"

"Yeah, see you then." I ended the connection and realized that I still had to get Mum and Dad a present since "Jack Henry" bought the last owl. Stupid git. Stupid me for insisting he take it. I grabbed my coat and handbag and apparated to an alley off of Carnaby Street in the muggle portion of London. I had had enough of running into people in Diagon Alley, thank you very much.

I walked down the street, grateful for a task to get my mind off of my current dilemma and popped into the first arts and crafts store I saw. I walked straight to the knitting section and picked out a book of knitting patterns at random for Mum. I threw in new yarn as well in her favorite colours. For Dad I stopped at an Electronics Store and bought him what looked like a kid's science kit. It had the parts to make your own circuit. It had directions and when you assembled the bits correctly, the light bulb would light up. It would definitely keep him intrigued - anything with electricity always did.

I apparated back to my flat, wrapped my gifts, and flooed into my mother's kitchen. I was greeted by the usual loud chorus of my family and friends and levitated my pile of gifts to the the mountain of presents dwarfing the Christmas tree in the parlour.

My mother folded me into a hug and then promptly put me to work on the pastries. My sister-in-law was working on the turkey and my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Hermione, was peeling potatoes and chopping vegetables with her wand. I kissed Fleur on the cheek and rubbed her growing belly in greeting. I whispered, "I need to talk to you," into Hermione's ear before kissing her cheek as well. She nodded in understanding as I started helping mum flour the dough, insert the fillings, and folding the pastries before they went into the oven.

I heard Harry floo into the house behind me a few minutes later. I lost concentration and managed to get flour on my black jumper. I went to the sink to try to wash it off, while Mum ordered me to grab one of her spare aprons.

"I will, just give me a moment, Mum." I called while peeling my jumper away from my body, scrubbing at it with a wet flannel.

"Here, allow me," Harry's voice boomed from behind me. I gave a little jump as an apron was pulled over my head. I felt the warmth from his strong arms as he tied the stays around my waist. My knickers traitorously began to feel damp at his close proximity.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I felt his lips brush my cheek in greeting and heard a soft, "Sorry," in my ear before he was hugging Hermione in greeting. I realized I was blushing and hoped no one would notice as I finished the pastries. Hermione had finished with the vegetables and was cleaning up the dishes as I put the last pan in the magically expanded oven.

My eyes met hers and I meaningfully looked at the stairs and back at her. She took off her apron and promptly followed me to my old bedroom. She locked and warded it behind me before plopping down on my bed next to me. "Spill. What is with you and Harry?"

I groaned and cradled my head in my hands, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, you jumped when he touched you and started blushing bright red!"

"Maybe I'll spend Christmas right here. I'll say I'm sick." I stretched out and put my head in Hermione's lap.

"You realize that would only draw more attention to yourself? Especially with Molly?"

"I suppose. Alright so yesterday I was shopping in Diagon Alley. I knew it would be crowded so I glamoured myself so I wouldn't be recognized. I was going to buy an owl for my parents but there was only one barn owl left. This handsome man and I reached for it at the same time. He insisted I take it but I refused and made him buy it. Then he bought me dinner and drinks and had mind-blowing sex at my flat."

Hermione looked confused, "What's that got to do with Harry?"

"I'm getting there. So during dinner we admitted that we were both under glamours because we both did not want to be recognized."

Hermione let out a groan of commiseration and started stroking my hair in a comforting gesture.

"So we gave each other fake names and were going to have some anonymous sex. The problem was this morning when we awoke both of our glamours were gone. I freaked out and threw him out of my flat."

"Well…..shit."

I let out a giggle, "Yeah, I think I said that too at some point."

She seemed to be deep in thought, "Wait, Harry stayed the night?"

"Yes, why are you focused on that right now?"

"Ok look, I'm not supposed to be telling you this. Swear on quidditch you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you?"

"You're scaring me, Hermione. I swear."

"So Harry has been a bit messed up since the war."

I scoffed, "Haven't we all?"

"Yes but it was pretty bad for him, Ginny."

I lowered my eyes to stare at my faded quilt, "I know," I said softly.

"Anyway, I think he has been battling depression and social isolationism."

"What does that mean?" I asked while picking at a loose thread on the quilt.

"I think he is stuck in this cycle. He gets lonely, has casual sex, pushes away any attempt at a relationship, and then repeats. I imagine he is pushing everyone away because he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Yes, that's why he broke up with me. I still got hurt plenty though."

"I know but Harry doesn't see it that way. It's difficult for me to explain. I'm not sure if he thinks he is not emotionally able to handle a relationship or if he thinks something bad will happen to someone he lets himself be close to. I mean if you look at the casualty list of people who died for him, you can see how he could think that, you know?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"The part that surprises me is that he spent the night. He has this set of rules for his sexual encounters."

"What kind of rules," I asked incredulously.

"He never spends the night, he never goes out with them on their invitation, he never sees them again if they get emotionally attached, he never has them over to Grimmauld Place. Oh and the best part is he makes them sign a magical contract."

"HE WHAT?" I jolted into a sitting position.

Hermione laughed, "He has them sign a magical contract, basically a nondisclosure agreement forbidding them to talk to the press about him. Otherwise he would have a bunch of witches blabbing about his bedroom habits."

"Wow," I said lamely, trying to process all of this information.

"I take it you didn't sign anything last night?"

"No, I guess he thought he didn't need to since I didn't know who he really was."

"Still he did break a rule and spent the night with you," Hermione said hopefully.

"He fell asleep, it's not like he professed his love to me or anything." I grumbled.

"That's interesting as well. It's hard for him to sleep these days."

"I can understand that as well." I had my own struggles with sleep. I only slept well if I exhausted myself working out with the Harpies. On my days off I had to either take a potion or work out by myself.

"Me too." Hermione sighed. "This is is an interesting puzzle. What are you planning to do?"

I scrubbed my face with my hand in frustration, "Ugh, I don't know. I want to pretend it never happened. But part of me...I guess wants to make a go of it? Hermione, it was mind-blowing sex."

"Ok, spare me the details, you and Harry are practically family!"

"The only problem is that I'm terrified of him rejecting me again."

"Yes, that is a reasonable fear. You know we can't stay up here forever. Dinner will be ready soon. What are you going to do about Harry tonight?"

"I can't deal with him right now. I don't know where my own head is really. I guess I will just try to not be alone with him. I know we need to have it out eventually."

Hermione and I went downstairs and ate a lovely Christmas dinner with my family. I wedged myself between my mother and Percy to discourage any attempts of communication. The turkey was perfect, the vegetables crispy and flavourful, the bread flaky and buttery. Too bad it felt like it turned to stone as soon as I swallowed.

Harry tried to talk to me when we helped clear the table. I grabbed the tea service and darted into the parlour, my nerves taking over my manners. My hands trembled as I poured tea but luckily no one seemed to notice.

Harry joined us a minute later, shooting an annoyed glance in my direction. I pretended not to notice.

Harry started his annual chess match with Ron and lost quickly. I cursed his timing - as soon as the game finished Dad got up to go to bed, leaving a vacant spot next to myself on the couch. Harry took up Dad's spot by me.

"I need to talk to you," He leaned in and spoke softly into my ear.

I reached for a pastry in front of me and handed one to Harry. I leaned in to him, "I hardly think now is the time." I mentally berated myself as I inadvertently noticed how good he smelled.

I then came to Hermione's rescue. She was trying to politely get my mother to stop planning her wedding at the Burrow but mum wasn't listening very well.

"Mum, they haven't set a date yet. And isn't the bride supposed to plan with her own mother?"

She pulled back her shoulders and rounded on me, "Well it's not like I can plan your wedding anytime soon, dear."

On a normal day I could have handled that thinly veiled barb with grace. On one of the worst days of my year, it was just too much. I bit my lip to keep from getting in a row on Christmas Eve with my mother and got up quickly. "Right, excuse me, I'm feeling a bit tired. See everyone in the morning."

Without waiting for a reply I raced upstairs and retreated to the bathroom. I knew bathroom time tomorrow morning would be scarce so I decided to shower then while everyone else socialized down stairs.

I peeled off my clothes and stepped under the hot spray of the water. I was rinsing out my hair when the bathroom door burst open. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't I have been born into a family of sisters? "Get out," I called through the curtain. I heard the door close and assumed the intruder had left. I jumped in alarm when Harry's voice came from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Look, I think we need to talk about some things. I know you've been avoiding me."

"Shit, Harry! I'm naked, get out!"

"24 hours ago we were both naked, that's what we need to talk about."

Just then we heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. Before I knew it, a fully clothed Harry Potter was climbing into the shower and closing the curtain.

"Seriously!?"

He held a finger up to his lips, gesturing for silence.

Ron barged in. "Ginny? Is that you in there?"

I let out a growl of frustration. "Yes, go away!"

"Calm down, I can't see anything. I just need to clean my teeth and then I'll be gone."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Harry. His denims were completely soaked. He looked ridiculous, crouching at the opposite end of the tub. His glasses were completely fogged over now.

"Ave yer keen Harry?"

"What!?"

I heard Ron spit and rinse. "I asked if you had seen Harry. He's been acting sort of odd. Won't look at me. I just worry about him, you know?"

I made a noncommittal grunt. Just then I heard a different sound - water hitting water. "Ronald, are you seriously taking a piss right now? You are so vile!"

"Calm down, I'm almost done!"

"Whatever, just don't flush -"

He flushed. "Prick!" I dodged the scalding spray of water, grinning to myself as it hit Harry straight on.

"Love you," he called out mockingly.

As soon as the door closed Harry stood from his crouched position and waved his wand at the door, locking it. "That's why I wanted to talk. We need to figure out how we're going to play this. We are both acting odd."

"I'm not the one fully clothed in the shower," I shot back.

"I can change that." He teased, his hands drifting to his belt.

I promptly smacked his hand away. "No, I'm getting out and putting some clothes on."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself, I still can't see." He gestured to his foggy glasses.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, quickly drying myself. I transfigured the towel into a fluffy bathrobe and grabbed another towel for my hair. I sent a silencing spell on the door and turned off the water. I handed a third towel to a soggy Harry.

He cast a drying charm on himself and used the towel to dry his glasses. "Right. I'm not sure why you seem to be so upset. I guess I'm confused. You're the one who threw me out this morning."

I snorted inelegantly and tried to reign in my temper. "I'm upset because I wasn't planning on having sex with my ex! I am upset because when you found out who I was, you labeled me as just Ron's sister! I'm upset that you said we should pretend it never happened!"

"What was I supposed to do? You said it was a mistake!"

"Obviously it was a mistake. We never would have done it if we were sober and not disguised!"

A worried look passed over Harry's face, "Were you drunk last night?"

I waved off that concern, "Barely, I knew what I was doing. Or at least I thought I did."

"Then why are you upset that I said it was a mistake?"

I threw my hands in the air in exasperation, "No one likes having amazing sex and being called a mistake!"

Harry's eyes darkened considerably. "Good, it was amazing for you too then?"

"That's not the point!"

Harry looked disappointed, "Right. I meant what I said last night. I think I'm too screwed up for a relationship right now."

"You're not the only one who fought in the war, you know. I'm pretty messed up too." I reminded him gently.

"I know you did. But it's still not fair to ask you to deal with my shit. Can we be friends?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Friends with benefits or just friends?" I wanted there to be no more grey area in our relationship. I admit I wasn't completely sure what I wanted his answer to be.

"That is a decision that I will leave entirely up to you. If we decide to go with the benefits route, I will obviously need to count on your discretion. I know you of all people understand my position with the press."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. They write about me too. This is a big decision. I'll need a few days to think about it."

Harry looked crestfallen, "Ok, I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks so much to my reviewers!Thanks again to my awesome beta reader, StephanieO. As promised, the sex scenes resume in this chapter, so mature readers only. Thanks for reading this, I know you could be reading (or rereading) _The Cursed Child_ _!_

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

Chapter 3

I awoke with a jolt on Christmas morning, a silent scream coming from my throat. I looked around wildly, panic filling my body until I realized I was at the Burrow. It was not yet dawn but I knew that I would not be able to go back to sleep.

I got up quietly so as not to wake up George. I went downstairs and put on a pot of tea, staring out in the window at the grey sky. The sun seemed to be stretching its fingers across the sky, staining the clouds pink.

That was the last quiet moment I had to myself that day. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs first and started breakfast. I helped her when she would let me. Mr. Weasley was next, followed by Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Ginny, Fleur, and then Ron. Ginny and I exchanged a small tentative smile but otherwise kept to ourselves. It looked like she had a lot on her mind as well.

Before I knew it, the presents were opened and torn paper littered the floor. Everyone was happily trying out their new gifts. Mr. Weasley had immediately torn into his new circuit kit Ginny had purchased. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of it first. It was no matter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley loved their owl. Hermione and Ron seemed very pleased with their Australia port keys.

I flooed back to Grimmauld Place that evening and reported to work the next day. Work was annoyingly slow. A lot of people were taking off for the holidays, and very few missions and raids were scheduled. On the other hand I was actually ahead of my paperwork by the end of the week. I was also driving myself crazy wondering what Ginny's decision would be. This is why I don't do relationships. So messy, so time consuming.

By Thursday I was living off of two hours of sleep or less each night. I nodded off at my desk twice before I owled Rebecca. I had taken her to the last ministry event the day before I slept with Ginny. I wanted to see if she would be up for another round. I just wanted to sleep properly for one night.

She owled back a few hours later with a yes. I flooed over to her after work to take her to dinner. We went out to a quiet restaurant near Diagon Alley on the muggle side. Rebecca seemed nice enough. She was wearing far too much makeup though, it looked caked on. I also got the impression that she was not interested in me as a person. Although her magical contract forbade her from speaking to the press, she spent a good deal of time looking around the restaurant. Perhaps she was hoping to be seen with me. Or perhaps she was bored. Although you wouldn't know by the amount of giggling she was doing. She was laughing at things I said that were not remotely humorous. She also barely touched her dinner which annoyed me. Why go to dinner if you're not going to eat? I swallowed my annoyances and paid the bill, knowing that at the very least I could get a good night's sleep tonight.

As we left the restaurant, she put her arm on mine. "Do you fancy a drink before we go back to my place for dessert?" She batted her eyelashes ridiculously and gestured to the Leaky Cauldron on our left.

I sighed softly, "Sure, just one won't hurt." I knew what game she was playing at. She wanted to be seen with me. That's all I seemed to be good for.

I held open the door for her and she perched herself in the middle of the room on a bar stool. I followed and slid onto the one next to her. I ordered a fire whiskey while Rebecca wanted champagne. Our drinks came quickly and as I took a large sip a bright flashbulb exploded in my face. I whirled around and glared at the reporter. Rebecca turned around and smiled, leaning back into my chest cozily. Then she gave a little _wave_ at the camera. She fucking waved at them!

The reporter was ushered out of the pub by Tom thankfully. I put a few notes on the bar and slammed my drink back in one go. "You know what Rebecca, I don't think this is a good idea."

She looked disappointed, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think we should see each other any more. You know I don't like the press. I'm in much too foul a temper to be of good company tonight."

She placed a manicured hand on my coat, "I'm sorry, Harry, this was a stupid idea. How thoughtless of me! Let's go back to my flat and -"

Th

"No, thank you. I better say good night now." With that I walked out and apparated to Grimmauld Place. I was too restless for sleep. I paced about for a bit and after two glasses of firewhiskey it was clear that sleep was not going to happen soon.

Instead I paced over to the floo, threw in the powder and called Ron and Hermione. "Ron? Hermione? Are you home?"

Hermione answered a moment later, "I am Harry. Ron is upstairs, do you want to come through?"

"Yeah, you won't believe the night I'm having." I stepped out into Ron and Hermione's cottage. It was a nice house with two bedrooms upstairs. It had a small kitchen with a blue ice box. The living room was large and was lined with Hermione's books. It also included a large window seat (the selling point for Hermione). The fireplace was large and there was an enormous back garden. All this I was expecting when I stepped out of the floo, not running into Ginny Weasley. She was wearing tight black denims with a low cut blue blouse. Her outer robes were slung on the chair behind her. Her beautiful hair was pulled back into a ponytail, exposing the curves of her neck and breasts perfectly. In her small hands was a glass of red wine. She smiled softly, as if she was pleased to see me. My cock was instantly at half mast.

"Oh hey Ginny. I didn't mean to interrupt girl's night or whatever."

She smiled a little brighter and gestured for me to take a seat at the table, "Don't worry about it. I've been here for a while and I've gotten my share of Hermione wisdom. It's your turn now, she has plenty to go around."

Hermione was busy bringing over a clean wine glass. She sat down next to me at the small kitchen table, "Thank you? Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, you are the brightest witch of our age. Do you want me to go wake Ron? He went to bed not an hour ago."

I shook my head, "No, I didn't realize how late it was. I had a disastrous date."

Hermione handed me a glass of wine. "Go on then, let's see if it was worse than Ginny's."

A flare of jealousy burned inside as I tried to keep my expression neutral. Surely I wasn't jealous? Perhaps just protective of a good friend? I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind. "I went out with Rebecca again, the one I took to the last ball. It was going fine I guess. I mean she did annoying stuff but it was all stuff I could deal with - "

"What kind of annoying stuff? Did she get so drunk you had to apparate her home and tuck her in bed? That's what happened to me," Ginny interrupted.

"No, she wanted to go out to dinner which was fine. But then she hardly ate anything at all. Why suggest dinner if you're not going to eat? I get that a lot of girls do that but it does not make any sense to me. Anyway after dinner she wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. It was down the street from where we ate. I didn't want to go, she knows how I am about the press, but I agreed for just one drink.

While we were there someone took our picture and she turned around and fucking _waved_ at them!"

"Then what happened?" Hermione inquired.

"I told her I didn't want to see her again and I went home."

"Damn." Ginny swore softly before sipping her wine.

"I think you did the right thing, Harry." Hermione said pensively.

"I was just so upset about the whole thing. I couldn't sleep. I thought I would see if you or Ron were up. I guess it just made me feel like an arse - leaving her like that. But at the same time it just makes me angry."

Ginny appeared to be in deep thought. "So no reporters found you at dinner?"

"No, we were at a muggle place not far from the Leaky."

"Ah. So you think she suggested the Leaky Cauldron so she could be spotted with you?"

I pushed a hand through my hair in exasperation, "Probably. I mean we were basically just using each other." I took a long sip of the wine. It was bitter, just like mood.

Hermione and Ginny seemed to be communicating silently across the table when I set my glass down. Hermione drained her wine glass and rinsed it in the sink.

"Well you two, I have an early morning tomorrow. Forgive me if I go to bed? You're more than welcome to stay and finish the bottle." She gestured to the half-empty bottle on the table.

"I probably won't stay much longer, I have work tomorrow too." I replied.

"Same here. Good night, Hermione." Ginny called as Hermione began to ascend the stairs.

"So -"

"So -" Ginny said at the same time. We paused awkwardly, trying to see who would speak first.

I gestured for her to continue. "I've thought about your proposal."

I raised my eyebrows and took another gulp of wine but remained silent.

"I think we could try the friends with benefits thing but we need to have some ground rules."

I smiled, "Hmm is this the wisdom of Hermione speaking?" I teased.

Ginny smiled, "Perhaps."

I nodded in return. "Let's hear them then."

"First off we need to agree to remain friends above all things. We are going to be in each other's lives with our families anyway."

"Good rule." I agreed.

"Second we need to be honest with each other. I think any sexual relationship needs to value honesty above all things."

"I can do that."

"We need to keep this a secret. Hermione knows because she knows everything but I would like as few people as possible to know. I don't want the press starting pregnancy and marriage rumours - those would be bad for my career. And I reckon you don't fancy them either?"

"Yeah, that will save us some grief. Anything else?"

"Yes, we are free to date whomever we please. I don't want to miss "the one" because I'm having mindblowing sex with you. No offense."

"None taken."

"And the relationship stuff - going on dates, cuddling, anniversaries, we can just skip. It's not a real relationship so let's not confuse ourselves."

I was beyond relieved that I didn't have to ask her to sign a magical contract. I was also impressed with her rules. I would have to add a few to my list for the next time.

She paused and finished her wine. "Deal?" She proffered her hand.

"Deal." I shook it.

I finished my wine glass and took hers to the sink. When I turned around, Ginny wasted no time and was fastening her robes. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." We flooed into her flat. She took off her robes and kicked off her high heels. She peeled off her jeans and left them in a heap on the floor. Her blouse barely covered the tops of her thighs. I could see hot pink lace peeking out when she turned around.

"I want some water," she mumbled as she walked to the kitchen.

I managed to close my mouth and take off my shoes and socks. I followed her into the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter - all legs and a silky blue blouse. My mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"May I have a sip?" I moved over to her, pinning her against the black marble countertop. I slipped a leg between her legs and took her water glass. I drank a gulp and set it off to the side.

Ginny took my face in her hands and crushed my mouth to hers. I braced myself, putting an arm on either side of her small frame. She pushed her tongue into my mouth, tasting and exploring. She tasted like wine and dark chocolates.

My shirt was quickly discarded on the floor. She traced my chest with her hands before she began to drift down to my belt. I pushed my thigh against her core. She rewarded me with a gasp of pleasure. My cock twitched.

I pulled her blouse over her head. She was wearing a black bra that left little to the imagination. It also pushed her perfect breasts up. I promptly buried my face in between them. I reached around to unfasten the clasp. At the same moment her breasts sprang free, my member sprang free as well. She grasped my shaft with one hand while she pushed my trousers down with the other.

I leaned down to take a nipple in my mouth as she arched her back, pushing her breast further into my mouth. I ran my tongue across her nipple, eliciting a chorus of moans from her throat. My hand reached over to the opposite breast and began fondling it. I switched sides. My hand paying attention to the right while I licked and sucked the left.

I slid off her pink knickers while I trailed kisses down her toned abdomen. I spread her legs and knelt on the cool tile. I started kissing at her knee and didn't stop till I reached the center. I licked her clit, moving it in slow circles with my tongue. Ginny let out more groans of pleasure. I dipped my tongue down into her slick opening, drinking her in. I took a finger and gently continued to play with her clit, earning more moans and two hands at the back of my head, holding me in just the right spot. She came not much longer after that, her nails digging into my scalp, a soft scream filling the kitchen. I drank her greedily, licking my lips as I stood up.

My knees would be a little sore tomorrow but it was definitely worth it. I took another sip from the water glass.

Once she regained her breath I smiled and asked, "Butterfly or dog?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." I picked up her legs and brought them to rest on my shoulders. She leaned back against the cabinets. "This is butterfly. It is similar to missionary but I can go much deeper." I set her legs down gently and helped her down from the counter. I kissed her lips and then turned her around and bent her over the counter. I shifted her bum right in front of my groin. "This would be the dog position."

"Mmm this one. The marble feels good on my skin."

I guided my aching cock into her slowly, relishing the feel of her. She was so warm and tight! She let out a gasp when I hit her spot - another benefit of this position. I snaked an arm around front, holding her hips to mine as I slid in and out. I started out slow, cupping a breast or circling her clit with my free hand. I picked up the pace as I felt my own orgasm coming, slamming into her spot repeatedly. She cried out, giving me her second orgasm of the evening. I could not hold out any longer, and spilled my seed.

I released her hips and slowly pulled out, whispering, "Fuck" as my dick left her. I took a few steps back and leaned on the opposite counter to catch my breath. Ginny turned around smirked at me before going to the bathroom.

I began to gather my clothes, thankful I wouldn't have to explain why I would not stay the night. I was putting on my shoes when Ginny came out in a silky kimono bathrobe. "Good night," she called as she went back into the kitchen for her water glass.

I flooed home and slept a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shout out to StephanieO to being my faithful beta!

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

Serendipity Chapter 4

I woke up feeling relaxed and rested. My muscles weren't tense from fighting imaginary phantoms in my dreams. My skin had a nice glow. I got dressed for quidditch workout and apparated to the stadium in Holyhead.

We ran up and down the stadium seats for a good hour and if you don't think that's hard - you're crazy. We took a ten minute water break before we started learning a new play. The time flew by until our lunch break. Lunch was always a choice between a grilled chicken salad or a grilled fish salad. We worked out for another two hours before we cooled down and hit the showers.

I emerged from a shower stall clean but still warm from the work out and the spray. As I got dressed, my team mates chatted about their plans. Someone tossed a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on a bench.

Our keeper spoke up first, "There's Harry Potter again. I don't know why his going to the pub should make the front page though. Weasley, aren't you friends with him?"

I tried not to blush, thankful my skin was already pink from the workout. "Yes, he's a good family friend. He hates it when he makes the paper like that."

Our seeker snatched up the article and studied the photograph. "Look at that tart! She doesn't seem to mind at all! Supposedly he has quite a playboy reputation these days. Any chance you can get him to a match Weasley? Introduce us and we can give him a backstage tour." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Um, I guess I could invite him to our opening game. I doubt he'll come though, he doesn't like being stared at." Opening game was this weekend against Germany's Heidleburg Harriers. It was going to be a challenging match - one that was bound to bring in loads of fans and revenue.

The seeker didn't seem to heed my warning. "Well if he does come, I want to meet him. He played seeker at Hogwarts, right? We already have something in common." She dropped her towel and took a moment to find her bra in her cabinet. Instantly I was insecure. I dropped my eyes to my own clothes so I wouldn't be caught staring. Her breasts were probably twice my size. Maybe Harry would prefer her?

I apparated home, eager to get my seeker's comments (and body) out of my head. I threw floo powder into the hearth and called out to Grimmauld Place, "Harry? Are you home?"

A moment later his face appeared in the flames, "Hey Ginny, your brother's here. What's up?"

Good thing I didn't call out, "Get over here and shag me," because that's what my next sentence would have been. I fumbled around for an excuse to call him, "Oh, I was just extending an invitation. Apparently half of my team would like you to attend opening match this weekend against Germany. I told them you would probably be busy but that I would ask anyway."

Ron stuck his face in the flames next to Harry, "Brilliant! Can I come? When do you play the Cannons? Do we get box seats?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a moocher! Yes, you can come, though I doubt I can get you box seats this time, it's going to be a packed game. They're a really excellent team."

Ron looked excited, "Hey Gin, come on through, we just got back with take away."

"Oh, I wouldn't wish to intrude," I said awkwardly.

Harry smiled, "Come on, just come through. I really don't mind."

I stepped through and dusted ash from my robes, vanishing the mess. I was clean from practice but I really did not dress up at all. I was wearing worn denims and a faded Harpies t-shirt. I think it was my first shirt they gave me because it was in the worst shape. Harry handed me a plate and a carton of divine smelling Chinese food. Ron was already at the table, cracking open a beer, and beginning to shovel rice into his mouth.

Harry offered me a beer from the ice box. "No thanks, I need water to hydrate now that the season is starting up again." I filled a glass and joined them at the table.

Quidditch was the topic of conversation - a topic I do very well in. They took turns asking me questions about everything from strategies to equipment to the competition. We all reminisced on various quidditch stories from Hogwarts. Three beers later (three waters for me), we were about to open our fortune cookies.

"Ok, so muggles have this game where they read their fortunes aloud and then add the phrase, 'in bed' after their fortune." Ron looked pleased with this information.

"Is that true?" I asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, "My aunt didn't like Chinese food. She liked to cook or make me cook. And they were hardly ones for games. Or fun."

I felt dumb for asking.

"I'll go first," Ron plowed on. "People are naturally attracted to you...in BED! Ha! That's a good one." He crammed his cookie in his mouth and tucked the fortune in his denims.

He tossed one to Harry, "Go on, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes but opened it anyway. "Old friends make best friends….in bed."

I could feel heat flooding my cheeks instantly. Harry was looking anywhere but at me. I drank some more water to try to hide my blush.

Ron merely said, "Gross. Here's yours Gin."

I opened mine, thankful that some of my blush seemed to fade. "When all else seems to fail, smile for today and just love someone...in bed."

"Less creepy than Harry's but not as good as mine," Ron declared.

I got up to wash the dishes, I guess hoping the conversation would change by the time I was finished. Harry hopped up to help, putting a few containers of leftovers away and drying the dishes I washed.

Ron vanished the empty beer bottles and declared, "Well, you two seem to have cleanup under control. I think I'm going to go home and show Hermione my fortune if you know what I mean."

"UGH!" Harry and I exclaimed in unison.

Ron merely chuckled as he exited through the floo.

I exhaled loudly, "That was a little too close."

"The fortune?"

"Well that and how I almost asked you to shag me over the floo."

Harry smirked, "Yeah that's why I mentioned Ron was here straight away. We probably need a different way to communicate more secretly." He put the last of the dishes away in the cupboard.

"Like owls?"

"No, owls can be intercepted easily. Something more private. Remember the protean charm Hermione used for the coins in Dumbledore's Army? Think that would work?"

"Sure, let's try that."

Harry dug out two galleons from his pockets and laid them on the table. He spoke the incantation over each galleon and handed one to me.

"Try it out."

I engraved mine with, "Up for sex?"

Harry smirked when his coin warmed and my message was revealed on his coin. "Brilliant. And yes, I am."

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's play hide and go sex!"

Harry looked intrigued, "What's that?"

"I've wanted to play but my flat is way too small. You stay here and count to 100. I hide and leave my clothes about the house. When you catch me, we have sex wherever I am."

"100? In hide and go seek you count to ten." He protested teasingly.

"Yes 100. There are a lot of stairs in this house! Can I blindfold you?"

Harry took off his glasses and held them in his hand, "Sure. I don't have to be blindfolded when I look for you do I?"

"No, just use finite incantatem when you count to 100. Obscuro!" A blindfold wrapped around his eyes. I ran from the room as soon as I heard him begin to count. I kicked off my shoes on the stairs. I left my denims on the bathroom floor. I put my socks in the first bedroom where I used to bunk with Hermione years ago. I had made it to the parlor and had just peeled off my shirt when I heard a pop of apparition behind me.

"No fair!" I was in my bra and knickers. My bra was of lace and white, my knickers were cotton and navy blue. I hurled my shirt at him and apparated to the next floor into a bedroom. I left my bra on the bed. I heard another pop of apparition across the hall.

I let him open the door and see me topless before I apparated back downstairs to the hall closet. This game was really turning me on. I liked making him chase me but I was almost ready to be caught. I slipped off my knickers and tucked them into a coat pocket naughtily. The door suddenly opened with a flourish. I smirked at Harry as I apparated down the hall back into the parlor.

Harry appeared behind me a moment later and grabbed my waist. "Caught you." He pressed his erection into my naked back. I could feel it straining through his trousers.

I pressed my bum against him in response earning a low moan from Harry. I turned in his arms, "Good," I replied as I began to unbutton his shirt, kissing the exposed flesh as I went. Harry palmed my breasts, stimulating my nipples as I got rid of his shirt.

I unbuckled his belt and pushed his boxers and trousers down to his ankles and kneeled on the floor. I was now about eye level with his pink cock. I started out teasing the head with my tongue, earning a sharp intake of breath from Harry. I popped the tip in my mouth and began to ease it in and out of my mouth until I had half of it inside. That was as far as I could go without gagging but he did not seem to mind. I placed my hand around the remaining base and mimicked the movements of my mouth.

Harry picked me up after a minute and placed me on the couch. He knelt on the floor and placed my legs over his shoulders. He kissed up my thighs, teasing me. I was already a little wet from the game in the first place but now I was even more turned on. He licked straight up the center and then licked my clit repeatedly. My head rolled back to the couch cushions. A moan tore through my throat and my hands threaded through his hair, relishing the sensation. One finger slid inside me, angling up perfectly. It almost hit my spot but it wasn't as long as his perfect cock.

"I want you inside of me!" I demanded after a few minutes of delicious torture. He stood and offered his hand. Assuming we were going to the bedroom, I took it and stood. Instead he walked over to the side of the couch and bent me over the armrest. With a hand on his member and another on my hips he slid into my slowly.

"Fuck, you feel amazing, Ginny." My name on his lips turned me on even more. I felt myself squeeze his cock gently. He instantly stilled as if trying not to come already. Was that possible? I took charge and began to bob up and down, sliding forward and backward on his cock. I could feel his balls lightly slap my bum each time. Harry joined in, matching my thrusts and rhythm.

He changed angles and suddenly was hitting the perfect spot. "Fuck!" I yelled as I came hard. I clenched down tightly on his penis and felt the warmth of his own orgasm.

He pulled out slowly, and cast a cleansing charm on both of us. "I like your game, Ginny."

I stood up slowly, tossing my discarded t-shirt over my head. "Yeah, me too."

Harry dressed quickly but didn't bother putting his shoes back on. We walked around the house, picking up discarded items of clothing and idly chatting. We made it downstairs with everything but my knickers. I thought I should leave at least one surprise behind. I was putting on my socks at the kitchen table when Harry said, "Ok, I think I will go."

"Go where?"

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud. I think I will go to your match this weekend. It's been ages since I saw a real match. Maybe even the last world cup with your family? That was not a good experience really thanks to the death eaters so I really should see a good regular game. I'll probably use glamours though." He was rambling but it was endearingly adorable. "I mean I can take the glamours off if you want to introduce me to your team mates after. Just no pictures but I'll sign whatever they want."

I smiled in response. "That sounds like a good idea. You don't have to meet them if you don't want to. Our seeker has a bit of a crush on you actually."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "She doesn't know me though. She has a crush on a war hero, not me."

"Right. Well I guess I'll see you next time." I held up my charmed galleon.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Till next time."

I flooed home with my cheek feeling pleasantly warm.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So my updates will be a little sporadic now that the school year has begun. Thanks in advance for your patience! As always, thanks to StephanieO for being my beta.

Chapter 5

Sex with Ginny Weasley was addictive. Chasing Ginny around my house and bending her over my sofa was the most exciting sex I ever had. And I was reminded of it every time I went into the parlour. Naturally, I wanted to sleep with her again, and soon.

I was sorely disappointed when she turned me down on Friday night. I wrote her on our galleons, asking to get together. She said that it was better for her game to not have sex the night before a big quidditch match. It makes sense, I've heard not having sex the night before your match makes you play more aggressively. Having sex relaxes you too much, pumps too many endorphins into your system. Which is why I was exhausted and wound up at the match Saturday morning.

I applied my glamours and went with Ron. We had good seats, not box seats, but still nice ones. It was really brilliant going to that match. The stands were packed with witches and wizards and no one did any double takes or asked for an autograph (Ron was wearing a hat but he did not get recognized as much as I). I was able to blend in seamlessly and enjoy the game like everyone else.

Ginny was really brilliant on the pitch. She had improved a lot since we played together at Hogwarts. She rode that broom with reckless abandon. My cock wished it was the broom. She flattened her small frame against the broom to fly at breakneck speeds and was sometimes hard to watch she flew so fast. The keeper from the opposing team had a genuine look of surprise after her first goal. It quickly turned to frustration and anger after her second and third goals. All in all the Harpies won 250 to 200.

The Harpies seeker almost missed the snitch. The Heidleburg seeker was almost to it but Ginny flew straight at him, causing him to change his flight path at the last moment. The Harpies seeker snatched it, ending the game. The crowd went wild! The Harpies fans were ecstatic while the Heidleburg fans began to boo and protest to the officials. Ginny didn't do anything illegal so the win stood.

Ron and I made our way down to the lower level of stadium and waited with the press. I was a little nervous Ron or I would be recognized but the press was totally focused on firing questions at the athletes.

Ginny was asked the most questions from her team. Niko Fischer, the Heidleburg seeker, was asked the most questions from his team. After a few photographs, the athletes began to walk to their respective dressing rooms.

As the pitch cleared, Niko leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear. She gave a shy smile and said something back before tossing her plait over her shoulder and walking towards us.

"Hey you two, did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah, that was a crazy move you pulled at the end there, you're lucky mum wasn't here today. She would have had kittens."

Ginny chuckled and rested her cheek on her broomstick handle. "Yeah, no joke. I don't know, I didn't put much thought into it really. I just knew I couldn't let Niko get the snitch. I'm glad I didn't have a bludger because I definitely would have gotten penalized for that."

Just then a little girl and her dad came up. The father gingerly pushed his daughter forward. She looked about six or seven years of age. She was wearing a Harpies shirt beneath her robes. She timidly approached Ginny. "Excuse me, Miss Weasley? I want to be like you when I get old. Can I have your autograph?"

Her father looked a little embarrassed, "She means older, not old."

She nodded seriously and handed Ginny a program from today's match.

Ginny smiled and signed the parchment. "Don't worry, I know what you meant. Practice hard, ok?"

The little girl beamed as she was handed the program and ran out of the stadium, waving it over her head as her father hurried behind her.

I smiled at Ginny, "I bet that makes you feel good."

"Yeah, it doesn't get better than that. I love young fans, so full of hope and love." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Right, Harry, you want to meet the Harpies?"

"Sure, seems more than fair after that amazing game I just watched. Ron, are you coming too?"

Ron checked the time. "Well the match lasted a little longer than I planned. I think I'll go home if it's alright with you, mate. Hermione is probably home by now. She has been researching memory charm reversals for her parents nonstop lately. See you for Sunday dinner at the Burrow, Gin." He kissed her cheek and went the opposite direction.

I couldn't get that stupid seeker out of my brain as we made our way underground to the changing rooms. "So do you know Niko Fischer well? Have you two played against each other before?"

"You know, I think that was the first time I met him. He asked me out, you know." She trailed off and looked up at me.

I fought to keep my face expressionless. "Are you going to go out with him?"

She shifted her broom to her other arm. "I may. He has a good job and would understand the whole fame thing."

"I thought he would be mad at you since your stunt did cost him the game."

She shrugged, "I guess he didn't take it personally." Our conversation trailed off awkwardly.

I stamped down the irrational compulsion to shove her against the wall and take her right then and there.

Ginny surprised me by banging a fist on the wall loudly. "Man coming through! Cover up!" She turned her head to me, "Can you take your glamours off now?"

I had forgotten about them actually. I took out my wand and removed them as we walked into a large changing room. Ginny's team mates were in various stages of undress. There was a shower room to the right. I immediately felt uncomfortable. Was I allowed to look at other women? We weren't dating and she was going on a date with that other bloke. Where am I supposed to look so I don't seem like a pervert? I felt a blush staining my cheeks as I settled my eyes on my shoes.

"Come meet Harry Potter! He was nice enough to come say hello."

When I raised my eyes again the Holyhead Harpies were in robes or clothes except for one girl who was wrapped in a short white towel.

Ginny went around the circle, providing introductions. I shook hands and answered a few questions.

I felt GInny's small hand on my sleeve and looked down at her. "Do you mind if I pop in and grab a shower?" She motioned behind us to the shower room on the right.

"Yeah, go ahead."

A few girls went back to their cupboards and gathered their things. I was left with a beater and the seeker, named Charlotte and Esme respectively. After a moment it seemed clear that Esme, the seeker in the towel was interested in me. Or at least interested in dating famous Harry. I always felt uncomfortable when girls flirted with me just because of my fame. I suppose somewhere deep down I felt that I would be rejected when they found out that I wasn't all that special. I was a regular bloke with as many flaws as the next man.

Charlotte wandered off to her cabinet after a while and finished getting ready. Esme leaned over to get something from her bag, purposefully displaying plump and ample creamy cleavage. I absentmindedly wondered when Ginny would come save me from this conversation. We had been talking about her for the past few minutes. Well, she had been talking of herself, I hadn't spoken much.

"Should I go, Esme? I know you need to get dressed and probably join your team mates at the restaurant."

"Don't be silly! Just turn around, I trust you not to peek." She said as she winked flirtatiously.

I waited until I turned my back to roll my eyes. I studied the rest of the room as she changed. It had fifteen cupboards and four benches. The room was primarily wood while the floor was white tile. The ceiling had floating lanterns, casting green and gold colours across the room.

"Are you coming to the restaurant with us?" Esme had finished dressing and was applying a layer of lip colour as she appeared in front of me.

"I may, I'll ask Ginny in a minute."

"I hope to see you there!" She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

I walked into the shower room, happy at the prospect of seeing Ginny naked again. It was a large white tiled room with ten stalls, each separated by a thin white curtain that did little for privacy. I could see her silhouette against the curtain as she rinsed her long hair. My cock was instantly half awake.

"Ginny? You almost done?"

She peeled back the curtain a few inches, revealing a tantalizing view of her wet, creamy skin. "Yes, did everyone else go?"

"Yeah, thankfully -" I was grabbed by my jacket collar and pulled into the warm, humid cubicle. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine hungrily. My clothes were getting soaked, but I did not care. This was much better than our last shower together!

Ginny spelled my clothes off. It gave me a surprise, one moment I was feeling my coat and shoes fill with water, the next I felt Ginny's soft body pressed against my own. I broke off to trail kisses down to her perfect breasts - not too big, not too small. As I took a nipple in my mouth, I felt her fingers thread through my hair. A small gasp escaped her lips and I felt her breathing quicken. I squeezed her breasts together and buried my face in them before I kissed my way down to her sex. I went to work on her clit as I pushed my fingers in and out.

Before she came, I pulled my fingers out and stood up. I picked Ginny up by her delicious bum and propped her up on the wall and slid into her. Water cascaded down between our bodies, sending water droplets everywhere as I fucked her against the shower wall. Her tits bounced in tempo to my thrusts, it wasn't long before I climaxed. She was just too sexy. Her head tilted back on the wall, red hair plastered to her back and shoulders. She was gorgeous.

I kissed her again, gently, as I slid out and placed her back on the ground. I saw pink marks where I was grabbing her hips and ass and felt terrible. "Ginny, I'm so sorry, I may have left a mark."

She looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "Oh well. Bruises come with the profession. I can put some bruise paste on them later tonight."

"I'll heal them now," I took her wand. It felt a little strange but seemed to mold to my magic easily. I cast the charm and watched the marks disappear.

"Thanks. I'll get dressed. Your clothes are just outside."

I rinsed off, got dressed, and found Ginny in the changing room drying her hair with her wand. She was wearing black trousers and a silky light pink top that showed off her toned arms. "Hey, you," she smiled as she slipped on a pair of black heels.

"You look really pretty," I blurted stupidly.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She grabbed her handbag and closed the cupboard.

"Are you going out with your team?"

"Yeah, we usually go celebrate the victories. Our captain has to buy us dinner when we win. Do you want to come? I'll buy you dinner."

I thought about saying no and returning to my empty house. Going out seemed like the better option. "Ok, I could eat."

We walked out to the apparition point, her arm tucked into mine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the delay! I hope to work some more over the holidays. I really had fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it too.

Serendipity Chapter 6

We arrived outside a posh restaurant in London. Gwenog Jones, our team captain, liked to pick the exclusive muggle restaurants to reward us for wins. She also liked the anonymity of the restaurants in case the girls got rowdy, so the press would not catch wind of it. She liked the newspapers to report our wins, not our parties and flaws. It was one of the many reasons I respected her as my coach.

I gave Harry's hand a final squeeze before he let go of my hand to hold the door open for me. I resolutely ignored the swooping sensation in my stomach and reminded myself that this was a purely sexual relationship.

My team took up the back room of the restaurant, only two chairs remained unoccupied. One was next to Esme, the other next to Gwenog. Luckily they were across from each other. I sat down next to Gwenog, letting Esme take another shot at getting Harry. It was a little hard but I still did not want anyone to suspect our relationship...or lack-of-relationship.

"Ginny? Did you hear me?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "No, so sorry."

Gwenog repeated herself patiently, "I was saying that Norway's Karasjok Kites are going to have to cancel next week's match due to the earthquake that just hit. It caused a lot of damage not only to their pitch but to their ministry's headquarters and the muggle portions of the city. The team is going to be assisting in cleanup efforts."

"Oh that's terrible! Were there any fatalities?"

"No, just several injuries. I imagine we will hear more from the papers in the morning."

Esme raised a champagne flute to the table and announced, "You know what that means, ladies! Tonight we get to misbehave since there's no match next week!"

Champagne flutes were quickly passed down the table as a chorus of cheering and clinking glasses took over the small room. Gwenog grudgingly toasted glasses with everyone else. "Just don't overdo it, Harpies."

"Yes ma'am!" Esme replied with a mock salute.

I exchanged glances with Harry, who looked amused at the entire situation. Then Esme began to clamour for his attention so I dropped my eyes to the menu. Merlin's beard, why do I need 30 different types of red wine? I flipped to the entrees and had to get Gwenog to help translate the menu. Way too fancy for my taste!

Our food arrived two and a half glasses of champagne later and I was thankful. The champagne was going to my head. I switched to water for the meal and thoroughly enjoyed every bite. Gwenog had told me to get the lamb lollipops, such an odd name, but they were served on a bed of truffle risotto that was ridiculously delicious.

My head felt much better now that I had food in my stomach. As Gwenog was paying the tab, Charlotte leaned forward conspiratorially. "I heard the Heidelberg Harriers are at a club not four blocks from here! Who's in?"

Everyone scrambled for their coats and scarves. I quirked an eyebrow at Harry. He gave a small shrug and a smirk in response.

"I don't know," I said waveringly. "What kind of club? One of those super loud ones that you pay 40 pounds for a drink?"

"Who cares, Weasley! Boys buy drinks! That's how it works. Isn't that right, Harry Potter?" Esme shot him a flirtatious look.

Harry smiled, "Yeah that's how it works, Weasley. Grab your coat."

"I like having him around. It's so hard to get her to have fun, you know?"

Harry helped Esme into her coat, "I completely disagree. Ginny is one of the most fun people I know, once you get to know her."

I shot him a look of gratitude as I buttoned my coat and slung my handbag over my shoulder. Esme looked annoyed which only made me happier. I tried to tame my grin but I don't think it worked.

Bundled up we poured out onto the streets of London and began to make our way, rather raucously I may add, toward the club of forty pound drinks and the Heidelberg Harriers. The only one who opted out was Gwenog. She had apparated in an alley with a final warning, "Don't you dare get photographed doing something you shouldn't be doing!"

Esme looped her arm through Harry's left arm for the walk to the club. Harry lingered and motioned for me to take his right arm. "Come on, Weasley. I know you need help walking on those stilt shoes," he teased.

I punched him softly on the arm but looped my arm through his anyways. The look of irritation on Esme's pretty face was definitely worth it. She kept a stream of chatter until we got to the club. We charmed our papers to look like muggle identification cards. We got in easily, Esme and a few others flirted with the bouncer. Charlotte kissed him straight on the mouth when he let the lot of us through the line, leaving a smear of lipstick on his mouth. We all thought that was hilarious. We went to the ladies to re-apply lipsticks and shrink our coats and purses to fit in our pockets.

After I used the loo, I washed my hands and went back into the huge, loud club. The bass reverberated and bounced off of every available surface. I couldn't find Harry, there were people everywhere! I patted my wand in my trouser pocket for reassurance. The yew wood made me breathe a sigh of relief.

I began to pick my way through the crowd and almost jumped out of my skin when a pair of large hands grabbed my hips. I spun around with a clenched fist, ready to deck the creep and felt immediately stupid.

There stood immaculately handsome Niko Fischer from the Heidelberg Harriers. He was at least four inches taller than I (and I was wearing some serious stilettos), had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows revealing some intricate tattoos. His hands were still on my hips. His face was in a state of surprise, looking at my raised fist, frozen in the air. I raised my other arm and gave him a hug - the kind that presses your breasts and entire body down theirs. He relaxed and returned the hug, his arms encircling my back, one hand briefly touching my hair.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," he said into my ear. The music was loud, this was definitely the only way to communicate.

"It's ok, sorry I almost punched you!"

He chuckled, "Would you like a drink? We have a lounge and bottle service in the VIP room."

I smiled up at him through my lashes, "Sure."

He threaded his fingers through mine and we began to make our way through the dancers to the VIP section. The VIP section was on a raised dais on the back right. There was another bouncer and a red velvet rope separating the area. Several low couches and coffee tables dominated the space. Waitresses wearing impossibly short skirts carried drinks on small trays. A few people danced while most lounged and drank. Niko showed the bouncer a wristband and with his other arm, tapped my own wrist with his fingers. I watched in amusement as a wristband appeared on my arm as well. The bouncer nodded and let us through.

Our teams took up two couches. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Esme was dancing with another girl. Harry stood up to offer me his spot on the couch. My stomach did that annoying swoop thing again. Niko waved him off, "Don't worry mate, she can share with me." He plopped down and promptly pulled me onto his lap. A dark look quickly passed over Harry's face as he resumed his seat and sipped his drink. Another girl engaged him in conversation to his left. Was it really possible he was getting jealous? Interesting. I decided to test the theory out.

I turned into Niko, putting my legs between his and wrapping an arm around his waist. We began to talk, which wasn't easy even in close proximity. His accent was not very heavy but it seemed that outside of quidditch we did not have much in common. He liked to hunt, which was fine with me. I was no vegetarian, but I had no desire to kill an animal. He did not like to read or write like I did. He liked to go out to these types of clubs, which I did not. This was my fourth time in my life to go clubbing. We settled into the topic of quidditch and talked shop for a while.

Three glasses of champagne later, I was convinced to go dance. We danced like the muggles, our backs pressed against their fronts, our hips grinding into theirs. Esme and Harry appeared in front of us, the songs changed, and Esme began dancing with me (to get more attention no doubt). As she grinded into me, I felt Niko approach and sandwich me in between. This brought up a chorus of cheers. I felt so uncomfortable! I squeezed out and let Niko and Esme grind away on each other. I returned to the couch and sat next to Harry, who seemed in a foul temper. He handed me a shot and I tossed it back without thinking.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I said into his ear.

"Nothing. How are things with you and Niko?"

I motioned over to Esme grinding on his leg, "Real love connection there, I think he will propose to me before the night ends," I replied with sarcasm dripping from my words.

He chuckled, "Yeah same here." He offered me another shot, "No, I just want some freaking water! I'm so thirsty."

"Good luck, our waitress is currently making out with one of the Heidelberg beaters." I glanced over to where he was gesturing. Sure enough, the impossibly short skirt was now revealing a pair of tiny black knickers as she straddled and made out with one of the blokes from the Heidelberg Harriers.

"Damn. Hand me those empty glasses, give me some cover." Harry handed me two empty champagne flutes. I leaned behind his back, took out my wand, and whispered, "Aguamenti," into the champagne flutes. I sat up and handed one to him. He toasted my glass and smiled. I took a big gulp and felt so much better.

Esme inserted herself on Harry's lap. I tried to keep my face impassive. "What are you drinking, Harry?"

"Water." He replied curtly.

"That's no fun. Weasley, do a shot with me!"

I took another sip of water. "Okay, fine." I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed.

She handed me a glass and proposed a toast, "To the best chaser a seeker could have!" We clinked shot glasses and drank. There was no hiding the fact that I was definitely drunk. I mostly just felt a warmth fill my body, from head to toes. I kicked off my uncomfortable shoes and put them under the coffee table. My eyelids were growing heavy. I leaned into Harry's shoulder and sipped my water, half-listening to Esme's story about making out with another girl.

Niko seemed to materialize from thin air and all of a sudden was pressing into my other side. He smelled like cologne, sweat, and cigarette smoke. Gross. I leaned back onto Harry who smelled like fresh laundry and cinnamon gum.

Niko started talking over me to Esme, challenging her scandalous make-out story. "There's no way I believe you." He said, winding her up.

"Why would you not believe me Niko?" She said in a sickly sweet voice, leaning over to flash a view of her cleavage.

"A good girl like you? No, you and Ginny here are too innocent for that."

Esme took the bait, "I'm not innocent! Ginny probably is still a virgin."

I scoffed at that and then started laughing at the ridiculousness of the conversation. Harry was smirking and taking a long gulp of water to hide his face.

"Please tell us, MIss Weasley," Niko implored, then brought my right hand up to his lips and kissed it. Oh brother.

"It's none of your business."

Esme's face lit up, "See! I knew it. She is."

NIko nodded in agreement, "I knew it, two good girls."

"But I'm not a good girl."

Niko smirked devilishly, "Then prove it."

Before I realized what was happening, Esme's overglossed lips were pressing on my own, her fingers were threaded to my hair. Her breasts were pressed against mine. I heard Niko say, "Nice."

I pushed Esme away and got up. "Esme, find someone else to experiment with. I'm going home."

Esme laughed and said, "Ok, good night Weasley." before turning back to Niko. I rushed through the club, barefoot and drunk and felt the night air sting my bare skin as I pushed through the exit. I just needed to pull myself together, find an alleyway, and apparate myself home. Hopefully I wouldn't splinch myself. I wrapped my arms around myself and began to walk. I made it halfway down the street before I heard my name.

I turned to see Harry trotting down the street after me, carrying my ridiculous shoes. "You forgot you shoes, Cinderella."

"Cinder-what?" I asked confused as he knelt down on the dirty pavement to help me into my shoes.

"Sorry, muggle reference. I'll tell you about it later." He took off his coat and wrapped me in it. My stomach did the annoying swoop for the third time in one night.

"How about you tell me now?" I asked him as he took my hand.

"You look pretty drunk," he said as I wobbled dangerously on my heels. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to an alleyway.

"Your flat or my place?"

"I'm very drunk." I said confused.

"Yes I know that, I'm going to take care of you." He pulled his jacket closer around me. "We will go to mine." I felt a sickening twist and vomited in the hedgerow beside number 12 Grimmauld Place.

I wiped my mouth, stood up, and apologized, "That was disgusting, I am so sorry."

Harry shrugged and opened the door for me. "I've done worse."

I chucked my shoes by the troll leg umbrella holder and wondered about that curious statement up two flights of stairs. Harry produced a toothbrush and a t-shirt and let me get ready for bed. I washed my face, cleaned my teeth twice, and used the loo. When I came out, I walked across the hall to the only room with a light on. It had a large four poster bed with a fireplace adjacent. The flames were producing a good amount of heat and light. The walls were blue. A wardrobe and small bookshelf were the only other things in the room. Harry stood shirtless in a pair of worn pajama pants, He was making the bed with clean sheets. I tugged down my t-shirt and moved to the opposite side to help him tuck the sheet in.

He held back the covers and motioned for me to climb in. He pulled the covers around me and tucked me in like my father used to do. He kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"But where will you sleep?" I blurted.

He turned around, "It's a six-bedroom house, Gin."

"Oh right. Will you tell me about Cinder-fella?"

Harry let out a roar of laughter. "CInder-fella? Is he a crossdresser or something? It's Cinderella. It's pretty late, Ginny."

"Please?" I turned down the covers and patted the space next to me.

"You are very hard to say 'no' to." He climbed into bed with me.

I snuggled closer and lost the battle with sleep when Cinderella met the prince at the ball.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks as usual, StephanieO for catching my mistakes!_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks to my sweet beat, StephanieO for multiple emails on this chapter! There was two ways I was really considering writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoy the option we decided on. Thank you for reviewing and reading!

Serendipity Chapter 7

I woke up in the best of moods. I was neither hung over nor exhausted from sex. I was still in my own bedroom! How odd. I stretched my limbs and noticed something very warm and soft next to me. Shit.

I fell asleep with Ginny. I'm pretty sure that was against the rules. Although maybe she was the reason I had a good night's rest? The last time I woke up feeling this good was probably when I was still attending Hogwarts.

Ginny began to stir and interrupt my thoughts. I had a fleeting panic and wondered if I could dart out of the room before she opened her eyes but I dismissed it quickly. How cowardly would that look?

Her hair was mussed and tangled, it rather resembled a lion's mane, in an adorable sense.

"Morning. Sorry about last night."

I reached for my glasses under my pillow. Her face came into focus with clarity. Even hungover and with bed hair she still made my cock stir. "It's ok. I guess I fell asleep talking to you last night. Sorry about that."

She shrugged, "I guess I didn't mind too much. I was dead to the world." She leaned over to kiss me, I returned her kiss eagerly. Her fiery mane was still nice to touch as I held her soft lips to mine.

My erection tented my pants when I felt her straddle my hips with her own. I felt her core radiating heat and lifted my hips to rub against her knickers. I let out a moan into her mouth when she returned the gesture, grinding back against my cock.

I slipped my hands under my old t-shirt she was wearing, pleased to find her breasts free of a bra. They filled my hands perfectly, so soft and supple. A small moan filled my mouth as I felt her nipples harden under my ministrations. I let one hand drop around to her perfect arse. I slapped it lightly, loving the surprised groan I got in return before vanishing her knickers. I reached back around to her front and began to play with her clit, my other hand still cupping her perfect breasts.

Her own small hands began to shove my pajamas down to my knees and before I knew it, she impaled herself on my eager cock. I was instantly in ecstasy, I had to stop myself from coming right then. She however did not seem satisfied at first. She wiggled around until she shifted her hips to the left and then clamped down hard on my aching member. Her eyelids fluttered down, her cheeks warmed, and she threw her head back with a moan.

"Is that the right spot, Gin?"

All I got in response was a distracted, "mmm-hmm," before she began to ride me with reckless abandon. I pumped into her when she let me but if I started to take too much control, she slammed me back down into the pillows (which only made it harder not to come). I ended up alternating between playing with her clit and her nipples until she came hard.

I then said something stupid as I was coming that I would spend a very long time regretting. "Marry me!"

In my defense, I meant it as a compliment. I did not think it through. My blood supply was still in my lower half, not my brain.

She bolted upright in bed, her lovely boobs bouncing and distracting me. I still hadn't realized what I had said.

She angrily got out of bed and began to start throwing on clothes. "What the fuck, Harry?!" My bedroom door slammed before I could get both feet on the ground. I pulled up my pajama pants and took off running after her, two flights of stairs. I almost made it. I saw the green flames of my floo but no Ginny.

I knew I had really cocked up when I saw her galleon, the one we communicated with, had been purposefully left on the kitchen table.

The day had started out so well and had already gone so, so wrong. I dragged my arse upstairs, showered, and went the only place that could help me - Hermione and Ron's cottage.

I flooed into the kitchen, startling Ron who was trying to pour himself a cup of tea. "Harry! You could have called first, mate! What if Hermione and I were doing it on the kitchen table?"

I cleaned up Ron's spill and eyed the table warily. "Has that ever happened? I've eaten off of that table you know."

Ron handed me a tea cup, "No but I haven't given up trying. What brings you over at this hour?"

"I did something stupid. I need Hermione's advice."

We both sat down at the table that had not yet been fornicated on. "Better get in line, Ginny is upstairs with her now. Apparently some bloke did something stupid or she did. I don't know. I came downstairs to give them some privacy."

I tried to keep my face impassive and took a long sip of tea.

Ron got up and made two bowls of porridge and slid one across the table to me. "You could tell me the stupid thing. I should be an expert on those by now. I do stupid things all the time and for some reason I still have managed to hang on to Hermione."

"Um ok I guess. So I've been seeing this girl…" I trailed off, trying to figure out how to phrase it without giving the whole thing away.

"Like dating?" Ron's eyebrows disappeared beneath his overgrown hairline. "Or just like sex?"

"It was a friends with benefits relationship."

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked, partly in awe.

"She was sick of dating, and you know I'm too fucked up for a relationship."

"So did you cock it up by getting jealous or something?" Ron interrupted.

"Actually no! I mean I did get jealous of her and this other bloke last night but I think I hid it pretty well. But she still went home with me last night." I was pretty impressed with myself actually.

"Nice, so you cocked up last night?"

"No it was this morning after we erm….you know…"

"Fucked?" Ron supplied helpfully as he shoveled more breakfast into his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks. I was just feeling so good. I slept fantastically without getting drunk or having sex and it was the first time in forever…"

"Wait why did you sleep so well without fucking or drinking? That's huge news!" Ron interrupted again.

"We slept together but just slept. Then this morning we fucked. Then I said the stupid thing."

"Which was?" Ron prompted.

I buried my face in my hands. "Marry me."

Silence. After a moment Ron helpfully replied, "Well shit."

"Yeah I know. The blood flow wasn't fully back to my brain, you know?"

"What did she say then?"

"She said, 'What the fuck, Harry,' and left. I didn't mean it like that, you know? I was just so happy and so stupid."

"Yeah, that's awkward."

I threaded my hands through my messy hair. "What do I do? How do I fix it?"

Ron took another sip of tea, thinking hard. "So just to be clear, you want her to be your girlfriend? Or you want just the sex? Or a wife?"

"Fuck. I haven't really thought about it. I guess on some level I want her to be my girlfriend, otherwise why would I have blurted that out? I mean the sex is the best, seriously. She has the best ideas. Hey, have you ever played hide and go sex?"

Ron shook his head, "What's that?"

"You apparate around the house, each time she apparates she takes off a piece of clothing. When you catch her you get to have sex wherever you are in the house. You could finally break this thing in." I tapped the top of the kitchen table.

Ron shifted in his chair uncomfortably. I did the same. Just the memory of apparating around Grimmauld Place hunting Ginny down was enough to wake up my stupid penis.

"Ok so the sex is brilliant. Do you want her as a girlfriend? Are you ready for that?"

"I don't know…" I stared at the bottom of my tea cup, wishing the tea leaves could tell me something.

"Let's look at it this way, how would you feel if you never got to see her again? Say the bloke from last night swoops in and wins her heart or she moves to a different continent."

It felt like I got hit in the chest with a bludger. I felt blood rush to my face as I pictured fucking Niko pulling Ginny into his lap at the club last night. Like hell I was going to let anyone else have her!

I got up so quickly, the kitchen chair fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Bloody hell mate, you going to go get her?"

I stopped mid-stride, realizing I didn't have a plan. And judging by how pissed she was this morning, I would definitely need one.

"Yeah but I need a plan. How do I win her back? How do you make up for your stupid shit you pull with Hermione?"

Ron leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, "It depends on the thing. The small stuff is fixed easily with a simple apology. Sometimes I buy her a book or flowers but that depends on the girl. Some don't like that sort of thing and think you're trying to bribe them. It has to go with the apology, can't replace it. Sometimes I just do something nice for her, clean the entire house and cook dinner, that sort of thing."

I was impressed, "I didn't know you could cook apart from toast and porridge."

"Pfft, I'm a fantastic cook! I'm a Weasley! Although I can only make about five dishes well. The rest I have to floo Mum about."

Harry heard foot steps on the stairs. "Thanks mate, I'll let you know how it goes." I flooed out of there before the girls made it downstairs. I had some plans to make.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : My awesome beta reader, StephanieO caught a few errors, so I am posting a corrected chapter. My goal is still to finish Serendipity before summer ends. Thanks for reading! New review emails totally make my day, thank you tmtclb and RAVENCLAWDISTRICT1 for reviewing!

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

Serendipity Chapter 8

Hermione and Ron's cottage blurrily came into view as I angrily swiped tears from my eyes and stepped into their parlour.

"Ron? Hermione? It's Ginny. Are you two up?" I called out into the dark cottage.

I heard murmurs, shuffling, and footsteps before Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, casting eerie shadows with her wand. She must have seen my traitorous tears because she knew instantly what, or should I say who, was troubling me. Ron appeared behind her a moment later and descended the stairs, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"If you were literally any other member of our family, I would hex you for waking me up this early." He said as he pulled away.

I smiled despite my mood, "Yeah well, good thing I'm the favourite."

"Did you want me or Hermione?"

"No offense, but I need another woman's opinion."

"Thought as much. I'll leave you two to it. I'll send up some tea in a moment."

"Thanks, big brother." A big grin broke across his face. He loved it when I called him that. I was the only one who could.

I climbed the stairs and followed Hermione into the library. It was a good sized room with a window seat overlooking the back garden. Every available wall space was fixed with book shelves. Two armchairs and an end table were the only furniture in the room. Hermione started a fire with her wand, instantly warming the library into an inviting atmosphere.

Presently a tea service levitated itself into the room. Hermione set it on the end table and closed the door, casting a _muffliato_ as she did so.

I served the tea and settled into one armchair while Hermione took the other.

"I'm sorry I barged in here like this. I know it's terribly rude."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "You are my favourite of Ron's siblings too, you know. So what did Harry do?"

I set my tea cup back on the end table and covered my face with my hands.

"He said, 'Marry me.'"

"WHAT?" Hermione leaped out of her seat and was staring at me in shock when I dropped my hands to my lap.

"He said it right in the middle of sex."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said admonishingly as she paced to the window. "You stupid man. So most likely he did not mean it then. What did you say?"

"I said, 'Harry, what the fuck?' And got the hell out of there. I just panicked. Keeping my emotions separate from our relationship has been difficult. And he was so sweet last night, I felt myself falling for him. I think I need to break this off with him."

"Wait, you're not making any sense. You are falling for him so you need to break up with him? And what happened last night?"

"He went out with my team after our victory. Our seeker was flirting with him which was fine." A raised eyebrow from Hermione prompted me to tell the truth, "Well ok it wasn't FINE but I was dealing with it. He didn't seem to be very into her. I was supposed to be with Germany's seeker anyway, he asked me out after the game but before Harry and I had sex."

"Wait, you and Harry had sex after another guy asked you out?"

"Yes, we did it in the locker room showers." I said hurriedly, fighting off a blush that was trying to overtake my face.

"Ginny Weasley! In the locker room!?"

"The rest of the team had left already, ok?"

"So the timeline of this is you win the game, Germany's seeker asks you out, then Harry has sex with you in the shower? Do you think he was trying to claim his territory or something of the sort?"

I took another sip of my tea before replying, "No, I initiated that, I'm pretty sure. I pulled him into the shower with all of his clothes on."

Hermione went back to her seat and drank another sip of tea. "Ok so after the showers what happens?"

"We join the team at a restaurant, the seeker flirts with Harry, and then we go out to a club to join the Heidelberg Harriers. I hung out with their seeker, Niko, but I didn't like him much. We had nothing in common. Harry hung out with Esme, everyone got drunk. Esme and Niko ended up together which was fine. I left when Esme tried to make out with me. I was so drunk I forgot my shoes, Harry came running after me with them and called me Cinderella."

Hermione let out a soft, "Aww."

"Then he apparated me back to his place and tucked me into bed and told me about Cinderella. We slept together, this morning we had sex, and then he said the stupid thing."

"I have advice but I'm not sure you'll like it." Hermione hedged, pouring herself a second cup.

"Let's have it then. That's what I barged in here for." I fidgeted with my teacup, already getting anxious about what she would say. Would I have to cut Harry out of my life completely? It hurt far too much when I had to do that last time. Would she suggest I go along with whatever Harry proposed? Not likely, Hermione had thankfully never seemed like the submissive type.

Hermione seemed to wait a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Are you familiar at all with crack addicts?"

"No, not at all," I replied cautiously, wondering what the hell this had to do with Harry and me.

"Crack is cocaine, an illegal drug that muggles use. It's highly addictive and ruins lives quickly. The thing about it is, as you take it your body builds up a tolerance to the high and you crave more and more of the drug to get your high."

"I think I know where you're going with this. Am I Harry's cocaine in this metaphor?"

Hermione stirred a lump of sugar in her tea wandlessly. "In a way. I think sex is becoming his cocaine. He is using it to self-medicate. I've tried talking to him about it a few times and Ron thinks I'm overreacting."

"So you think Harry is using me to self-medicate?"

"Not necessarily," she hedged, "I think he is using sex to self-medicate. I think that you two together make a lot of sense. You bring out the best in each other. Harry feels better about himself and is more brave with you. You tend to light up when he's around you. You also seem a lot more relaxed and you two share a lot of history and interests."

I got up and walked over to the window. "I think so too. So I what do I do?"

"That's the tricky bit. I think if Harry gets better you two would be perfect together. If he doesn't...well that is a lot of toxic baggage he would be bringing into your relationship. It would be really hard and I'm not sure anyone can handle all of that."

"You know what the worst part of this thing is?" I looked over my shoulder at Hermione. She simply raised her eyebrows, willing me to continue. "The worst part is people don't change unless they want to. I can't fix him. How am I supposed to get him to want to change?"

"Ah, that's a timeless question women have been pondering for centuries, I'm afraid. At least you know that you can't change him. I knew a lot of girls that liked taking on 'fixer upper' boy friends."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was one of them at school."

"At least you figured it out after one. I hope I was of some help. There is one more issue, Ginny. Sooner or later you will have to hash out your history."

I sighed and drained my tea. "I've tried to forget," I said softly.

"We never forget our firsts. If you can't forgive him for running off to fight in the war after taking your virginity, you two won't make it at all."

I stared into the fire, remembering. We were at the Burrow, he was 17 and I was 16. It was the night before Fleur and Bill's wedding and Harry and I both couldn't sleep. Out of habit, I had wandered downstairs to the broom shed and nicked Ron's broom. I had my own but it didn't feel the same if I didn't use one of my brother's brooms like when I was a kid. Harry saw me from the window, restless about Voldemort and insomniatic from bearing the weight of our world upon his shoulders. He came outside in his pajamas and bare feet and mounted my broom, silently flying alongside me. We flew out to the river and made awkward but sweet love on the river bank under the stars. I cried for two days after he left with Hermione and Ron.

"You know, I'm not sure I resent him for that anymore," I said slowly, still trying to sort myself out. "And if I had a chance to do it again, I don't know that I would have done anything differently. I think at the time it just broke my heart that he left and I was so consumed with the pain that I couldn't see past it. But what other choice was there?"

I looked up to gauge Hermione's reaction. She just smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you." I crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug. We heard the door open, it was Ron. "Harry was just here but he left already. Apparently he messed up with a girl. He seems pretty crazy about her. Ginny, would you like breakfast?"

Hermione and I exchanged glances. "Thanks for the offer, I have the day off, though. I was thinking I would treat myself to a little trip. Clear my head."

"I think that's a good idea. You know where to find us." Hermione gave my hand a final squeeze as I walked into the green flames of the floo.

I stepped out into my quiet flat, showered, and dressed. I wore denims and a black blouse with tiny white polka dots. I put on a coat instead of robes and headed to Kings Cross, ready to let fate take me somewhere, anywhere for the day.

I love King's Cross. Not only is it a fantastic building, full of history, and natural light filtering in from the skylights, but as a kid, September 1st was always my favorite and least favorite day. It was my favorite because we got to go to King's Cross. I simply loved the trains! I have also always loved watching people, Mum would have to tell me to stop staring at the muggles. It was my least favorite day because for the first ten years of my life, my brothers would get to go while I was left behind.

Now I think I loved the possibilities of King's Cross. I could simply go and sit on a bench, watching muggles go by (I could be a lot less conspicuous as an adult). If I was hungry, I could grab a bite to eat in the restaurants. Or I could go and buy a ticket to anywhere I pleased. I approached the ticket queue and studied the train schedule.

The only train leaving soon was a train to York in fifteen minutes. I purchased a ticket and walked hastily to platform 4. I settled into my seat and watched the other passengers. There was a grandmother and her grandson sitting two rows ahead of me. Four businessmen in suits sat to my right. A few tourists were behind me. The train lurched ahead and I leaned my head back and watched the English countryside fly by my window faster and faster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thank you, StephanieO for editing this in record time! She's the best, y'all. Also shout outs to srhittson, scrappy8, and nesciamema for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

Serendipity Chapter 9

I felt like my mind was working twice its usual speed. I flooed back to Grimmauld Place with the sole purpose of winning Ginny back. I had to have her, properly this time. I wanted the world to know that she was mine and that I was hers.

I started small, showering and shaving. I dressed in nice clothes. I thought about wearing a suit but was worried that she may think I was going to propose again. I knew that was a stupid idea. I wasn't trying to rush things, I just blurted out my first thought mid-orgasm. It could happen to anyone really.

I went to the market and bought enough ingredients for a feast. I stopped at the florist on the way back to Grimmauld Place and bought a huge bouquet of roses. Fumbling with the locks and enchantments, I dumped my purchases onto the basement kitchen table. I found a dusty old vase, cleaned it, filled it with water, and arranged the flowers. I started on dessert first, making eccles cakes. My house had never smelled so good! I ate a few for lunch, the recipe I was following made 50 small cakes!

I started making dinner, a steak and cheese pie. I started chopping the rosemary, garlic, and mushrooms before I remembered I could use my wand to help. After cooking the muggle way for so long, old habits died hard. A good three hours later, I was finished with the meal. I was quite proud of myself. I put the dishes in a large brown takeaway bag and grabbed the vase of flowers with my other arm. I grabbed a pinch of floo powder awkwardly, taking care not to get powder on the food, and flooed over to Ginny's flat.

It was fairly dark as I stepped out. "Ginny?" I called out, feeling stupid for not owling first. I put the food in the kitchen and placed a stasis spell on it to keep it warm.

I tried not to look at the counter space where I bent her over and fucked her but it was no use. I was a goner.

I searched her bedroom but that was empty as well. Where to find her? The Burrow seemed as good as a place to start as any.

I flooed over to the Burrow, almost getting run over by Molly in the process. "Hullo, Harry, dear. Fancy something to eat?"

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced, Mrs. Weasley. I'm trying to find Ginny, actually."

Molly plopped a load of laundry onto the couch and started folding. "I can't help you, I'm afraid. I haven't seen her in a few days. Stay for tea at least, dear."

"Thank you, no. I have...pressing business to attend to." I could feel my face heat as I fumbled for an excuse. It would have been awkward for me to tell her why I really wanted to see Ginny.

I flooed over to Ron and Hermione's next. She was there this morning after all, I should have started there.

"Ron? Hermione?" Their cottage was as empty as Ginny's flat. Just as I was leaving though, I saw a bit of parchment stuck to the ice box in Hermione's elegant hand.

"Ron - went to the market. I'll be back soon."

The market was not far from the cottage - one kilometer, maybe one and a half at most. I took off walking toward town on the old cobblestone streets. I pulled my coat around me tighter and buttoned it. The cold and dark were setting in quickly.

I saw her riotous mop of curls down the lane a few minutes later. I waved to her in greeting, still continuing forward to greet her. I saw her squint, no doubt trying to figure out what in the world I was doing there.

"Hello, Hermione! Can I help?" I asked, motioning to her four bags.

"Of course, thank you." She handed two over.

"Why didn't you just shrink them?" I inquired.

"Muggle habits die hard, I'm afraid." She replied, adjusting the other two remaining bags. "What brings you here?"

"I've come in search of Ginny."

A concerned look flashed across her face before she schooled her expression. "Oh?"

I sighed, knowing she probably already knew about my embarrassing slip this morning. "I said something stupid and I am trying to make it right." She kept on walking, not saying anything, which made me more nervous. "I've prepared dinner and flowers. And I plan on telling her that I am a complete idiot."

Hermione smirked. "So why are you here then?"

"She's not at her flat, I was hoping you may know where she is? Don't tell me another bloke has swooped in already?" I was trying to go for levity but it just sounded like jealousy.

"She came to see me this morning and we talked for a good bit. I gave her advice and when she was going to leave she said that she was going to take a trip to clear her head."

"What advice did you give her?" I blurted out.

"Harry, I think Ginny needs to discuss that with you. I can't always be a referee in your relationship, you know."

"Right, totally understandable. Did she say where her trip was?"

"No, sorry. Would you like to stay for dinner?" We had reached their cottage and Hermione was unlocking the door.

"No thanks, I'm on a mission. Thanks, Hermione. Mind if I use your floo?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

I flooed over to the ministry, King's Cross was not far from it. I remember how excited Ginny used to get when we would go to King's Cross in September. I bet that she would choose trains for her transportation. As soon as I stepped out into the polished lobby, I regretted it. Even though it was Sunday evening, Rita Skeeter was walking right toward me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Harry. Potter. How delightful." She sauntered up to me as I stood there stupidly, trying to find a way out.

"Good evening." I replied tersely.

"What brings you here to the ministry on a Sunday evening? Auror work?" She eyed my muggle coat doubtfully. "A lady, perhaps? Were you looking for someone to warm your bed? You can find I can be very….discrete."

I scowled. "Discrete would be the last word I would use to describe you. Remember when Hermione kept you in a jar for a bit? Good times."

Rita frowned and gave a mirthless laugh. "Yes, quite. So, Harry, tell me about your girlfriend." She rummaged in her bag for her quill and notebook while I walked hastily to the street exit.

"No matter, I'll get a photograph and a few sources later." She called after me as I walked out onto the London street. I breathed in the cold air in relief and set out for King's Cross. On the way, I rehearsed my apology speech in my head.

Ten minutes later, I realized how hard this mission really was. The station was crowded with muggles. Probably coming home from a long weekend? I stationed myself on the bridge, the same one Hagrid had left me on so many years ago. Hopefully I could see her brilliant hair from up here? Assuming she came home tonight that is.

An hour of anxiously watching muggles brought me four false alarms and then finally, one correct one! She was moving quickly, I bumped into several people, tossing apologies over my shoulders as I went.

I finally caught up with her as we were exiting the station. "Ginny!"

She turned around, her hair tossing over her shoulder as she went. "Harry?"

I smiled. "May I have a word?"

"Sure." She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry for what I blurted out….this morning. Actually, I prepared dinner at your flat. I've been trying to find you all evening, I'm very glad I found you."

She smiled hesitantly. "All right then." We started to walk back to Ginny's flat.

"So where did you travel today?"

"York." She shrugged, "It was the only train leaving when I wanted to. It wasn't bad though, delightful village. I toured Castle Howard. It was very impressive, for a muggle castle. The grounds were very pretty, even in the winter."

"I've always loved castles. Growing up in Little Whinging, castles seemed like storybook things. And then Hogwarts was not only the coolest castle but the only place I really ever considered home."

Ginny nodded, looking contemplative.

I tentatively reached for her hand. She flinched but let me thread my fingers in hers. We reached her flat and I took the stasis off of the food. I pulled out a chair for Ginny and sat down across from her at the tiny dining table.

"This smells delicious, Harry."

"Thank you," I started serving the food.

"Harry, did you bring me flowers?" Ginny had spotted the flowers in the kitchen.

"Yes, of course. Which brings me to my speech I created whilst trying to find you." I pushed my plate away and looked into her lovely chocolate eyes. "Ginny, again I'm sorry for what I blurted out this morning. I wasn't thinking straight. Having sex with you is just so mind blowing that it changes everything. I know our past hasn't been the best but I would very much like to have you in my future. I would like to date you, if you'll have me."

She reached across the table and took my hand in her small one.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note_ : Thanks for sticking with me over my evil cliff-hanger last chapter! StephanieO helped me with this chapter as usual because she's awsome. Shout-outs to my reviewers: Thaisapaes, goldensnitch0423, scrappy8, srhittson, RAVENCLAWDISTRICT1, triggbc, nesciamema, marinka, MrsGinPotter, tmtcitb.

It took me a while to write this chapter because I wanted the therapy to seem as authentic as possible (which required a lot of research)! I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

 **Serendipity Chapter 10**

I took Harry's hand and took a deep breath. How do you broach the subject of therapy to one's sort of boyfriend? I was nervous to see how he would react.

"Harry, we need to address a few….issues first. I would love to be in a relationship with you," he fought to tamper down his smile since he I mentioned our issues.

"What issues in particular?"

"I worry about you, Harry." I paused, trying to find the right words. Fearing I was making him more nervous, I figured I would just steal Hermione's words. "Are you at all familiar with crack addicts?"

Harry wrinkled his brows in confusion. "Ginny, I have never taken crack."

"It's a metaphor, stay with me. Crack addicts start out in small doses. It's a highly addictive illegal drug. Each time a person consumes the drug, they have to take a larger dose to achieve the same high. It consumes their thoughts and ruins their lives. They can't hold a proper job and they often die if they don't get help.

I'm worried that I am, or rather sex with me, is becoming your crack. You can't sleep without it and are using it to self medicate."

Harry let go of my hand and walked over to my window, peering down at the alley below my flat. "You sound like Hermione."

I shrugged helplessly, "She is a smart witch, Harry."

He balled his hands into fists, "So I can't date you because you think I'm using you like crack?"

I rushed to his side and took his right hand in mine, "No, no, no! I would love very much to date you, Harry but I think you need to seek some type of counseling as well. You understandably have a lot of leftover stress from the war and it's not getting any better."

Harry turned to me with confusion written on his face, "I thought you understood? I thought you were the same way?"

"Sort of, I suppose. I don't use sex or alcohol to self medicate but I do work out until I'm exhausted.'

Harry turned back to the window, deep in thought. I counted to ten. Then twenty. Then thirty. His silence was more than I could bear. I had lain out all of my cards on the table. I felt vulnerable. It would hurt twice as much as last time if he said no. But I knew if I carried on with him and our toxic past it would be even worse. To have that suffering on your shoulders for a lifetime - I couldn't fathom that.

Not being able to stand the quiet anymore, I blurted, "You could go talk to a psychotherapist."

Harry scoffed, "Like the ones in the _Daily Prophet_ that deal with traumatised portraits? No thank you."

"They have ones for witches and wizards too. I hear they are most helpful. Please just go to one session? See how it goes and we could take it from there."

"I don't know, Ginny. Telling a stranger my private thoughts and fears?"

"They are sworn to secrecy. They are not allowed to breathe a word of what goes on in the sessions. If it would make you feel better, you could draw up a magical contract."

"All right...just…" He trailed off and then looked back up to my eyes, his eyes looking worried and scared. "Would you go with me?"

I flung my arms about his neck, "Of course I will!" I smattered his face with kisses, confused when he pulled back.

"We better stop there if you don't want me to ravish you."

My face fell. "Bloody hell, this is going to be hard, isn't it? We better get an appointment straight away."

I grabbed a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and sent a few letters out to make inquiries. Then I joined Harry in the kitchen and started drying the clean dishes and putting them back in the cupboards.

When the sink was empty, he turned and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I guess I'd better get going then."

"It is rather late but would you like to sleep over? We could just sleep?" I felt stupid for offering. I knew he didn't like staying over at other's houses. He had put that into the magical contracts with his previous "relationships."

He ran a hand through his messy dark hair, "I suppose we could give it a go. If I floo home at 2:00 in the morning though, you'll understand that I couldn't sleep?"

I nodded, a little gobsmacked that he agreed, "Of course."

It was a little odd, preparing for bed with Harry. It was an oddly intimate thing to do. I dressed in long sleeved pajamas, not wishing to tempt him anymore than necessary.

I transfigured a hair pin into a toothbrush for Harry to use. He took an abnormally long time to clean his teeth. I caught myself cleaning my teeth a bit longer than I usually did.

He slept in his underwear and vest, placing his glasses on my bedside table. I wandlessly said, "Nox," and my bedroom was plunged into darkness.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run away from me this morning?"

I sighed and rolled over to face him, "Honestly? I was scared of my own feelings?"

"Seriously?"

I scoffed, "Do you have any idea how easy it would have been for me to say yes to your rather indecent proposal? Or any idea how many witches would have killed to be in my position? You are quite the catch, Harry."

"That's why I like you, Ginny, you're not like other witches. And I certainly don't feel like a catch. I feel like a bit of a pervert, using sex to fix things."

I scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his stomach and placing my head on his chest. "Please don't say that, Harry. There's not a rule book about conquering an evil maniacal wizard, saving the world, and living perfectly afterward. In fact most stories cut off after the exciting bits happen. 'Happily ever after' and all that nonsense. I think considering everything you've been through, you are still doing well. I mean you are still able to help people by being an auror. I just want to see a psychotherapist to make sure this problem doesn't consume us. If anything, this is because I love you."

There. It was out there. The love bomb had been dropped. For a moment that stretched into eternity, all I could hear was the sound of a motorbike going down the road below.

Then a warm hand was wrapped around my waist, another hand in my hair. "You don't know how much that means to me." His words sounded shaky, as if they were weighed down by a very great deal of emotion. I propped myself onto an elbow so I could see his face. He took a hand away and covered his face.

"Harry...are you?"

"No," was his muffled response.

"Come here," I pulled his head into my chest and stroked his hair as he wept softly.

"Sorry, Ginny." He said as he scrubbed his face and pulled away.

"Whatever for?"

"It's not a very masculine thing to do. Plus our relationship is so new, I wasn't planning on crying on you till our third date," he joked.

"Like I give a shit about that! And let's not count dates, let's just enjoy each other. I really do enjoy spending time with you, Harry."

He gave me a weak smile. "And I you, Ginny."

We fell asleep with his front curled up to my back.

Harry had an appointment two days following. The psychotherapist was able to squeeze us into their schedule after we had both finished with work at 5:00. Quidditch practice had concluded a little later than usual. I hadn't the opportunity for a shower and my hair was more unkempt than I would have liked. I did manage to change into a modest grey dress and low heels with a few clensing charms. I reapplied my makeup in the lift, which thankfully remained empty.

The psychotherapist's office was off of Diagon Alley in London, not two blocks from the Ministry of Magic. Harry had beaten me there easily. He stood when I barged into the waiting room. He looked fidgety and nervous. My heart swelled with gratitude. I knew he was doing this for me more so than himself. I hoped that in time he would come to see its benefit and that his own mental health was just as important as mine. He had a tendency to always put others before him - a quality I loved him for but also one that constantly put himself in danger.

As soon as I pecked him on the cheek and sat down beside him, the receptionist announced that it was Mr. Potter's turn. The psychotherapist's office was large and tidy, with an alarming amount of books along the far wall. Long windows afforded a nice view of the London street below and allowed a bit of fading sunlight into the room. The carpets were covered by two large oriental rugs with intricate patterns. A large sofa was on our right with two wingback chairs facing it. A coffee table sat in between with a tea service.

The psychotherapist was an older woman, perhaps around my mother's age. She had greying brown hair that was tied up behind her and a few wrinkles settling around her eyes and mouth. She smiled and stood to shake our hands.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, such a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Joan Pye. Please come in and sit down."

Harry gestured for me to sit first and settled in beside me on the sofa.

"Tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

She waited until we were situated before she began. "So I understand from my receptionist that it is Mr. Potter that I am treating?"

Harry's teacup trembled ever so slightly, "Yes ma'am."

"And Miss Weasley is here for moral support, is that correct?"

I smiled, "Yes, ma'am. Is that agreeable?"

"It is perhaps a little unusual but should not be a problem at the moment." She picked up a pad of parchment and a self-writing quill. "Mr. Potter, perhaps you would tell me a little about what you hope to accomplish during these sessions."

Harry placed his tea, mostly untouched on the coffee table and took my left hand before he began to speak, "I have terrible nightmares mostly. My friends seem to think I am using sex and alcohol as a means of avoiding them. Which I most likely am really. My girlfriend," I blushed, it was the first time since Hogwarts he referred to me as his girlfriend! "She thinks I should address the actual problem so it doesn't take over my life. She has trouble with the nightmares too though."

Mrs. Pye's attention was on me now, "Is that so, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes ma'am. I play professional quidditch so I usually just work out until the point of exhaustion to keep away the night terrors. Although I have noticed their absence when Harry sleeps over."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Really? That was the same for me too!"

Mrs. Pye nodded, "Yes, sometimes a couple's magic can do that. As I trust you of all people know, Mr. Potter, love is our most powerful source of magic and can often do things to help those we love most.

"Now as a course of treatment, I recommend something very simple. Often when people are placed in very traumatic situations where they have to take another's life or witness another's life being taken, it takes a toll on the mind as well as the soul. Are you at all familiar with post-traumatic stress disorder?"

Harry nodded but I shook my head. "I'm afraid I am not."

Mrs. Pye continued, "It is a condition known as failure to recover after a traumatic event. It can last anywhere from months to years but it is treatable. Symptoms include insomnia, night terrors, anxiety, self-isolation, anger, self-destructive behaviours, and more. Some experience flashbacks to the specific incidents themselves. Have either of you experienced any flashbacks?"

Harry nodded once, "I did about a week after the battle. One moment I was in my friend's kitchen, and the next I thought I was facing Voldemort again. I would have destroyed their house if he hadn't disarmed me and put me in a body bind. I snapped out of it when I hit the floor though. It scared me."

I closed my mouth, which had unattractively popped open during his admission. Mrs. Pye turned to me, "And you, Miss Weasley?"

"No ma'am, just the night terrors."

"I would like to treat both of you. Is that acceptable, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, of course," I said quickly. What kind of hypocrite would I be if I made only Harry seek treatment?

"I primarily do a lot of talk therapy. I am a licensed healer as well so I may also prescribe potions to help if there are any more flashbacks or bouts of insomnia. We may continue to do this together but I feel I could do my best work on a one-on-one basis, if that is agreeable to Mr. Potter?"

Harry fidgeted for a moment and looked over at me, "Could I have her in the waiting room...just in case?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. That is a very reasonable request. I will have my receptionist schedule adjacent appointments for you both."

Mrs. Pye spoke for a bit more about post-traumatic stress disorder itself, how it can take root in the mind. It could take over your body and magic if left untreated. She praised us for seeking help and encouraged us to get our other friends who fought in the war to seek help as well. She pointed out the stigma against seeking mental help and the importance of it. She had seen far too many veterans lose their lives to post-traumatic stress disorder.

I left the office still holding Harry's hand and feeling as if a large stone had been removed from my shoulders. "Fancy getting dinner?"

Harry was awful quiet. "Sure, you pick."

We ate at a small Italian restaurant one block away. I had eggplant lasagna that was lovely. Harry ordered a salami pizza that looked heavenly. I beat him to the check (even though he looked annoyed) because I had my muggle money prepared under the table. He had done so much for me today, I wanted to do something for him in return.

Out again on London's busy streets I asked him, "Do you want to sleep over? It seems to help with the nightmares."

He merely nodded. We went back to my flat and got ready for bed. The silence was palpable. "Harry, are you alright? You have been so quiet."

He put his glasses on my bedside table and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Yes, it's just a lot to process, you know?"

I rolled closer, not wanting to crowd him but wanting to offer reassurance all the same. I placed one hand on his large one. "How so?"

"I'm just trying to absorb everything the therapist said. I'm glad you made me go, in a way. But part of me wishes I hadn't gone."

"Why is that?"

"Because I could go on being in denial and pretending everything is fine, I suppose."

I understood, This was the problem, looming in our minds. We had to face it head-on now.

"Harry?" I said after a pause, not certain if he was still awake.

"Hmm?"

"I am very proud of you, love."

He rolled to face me and planted a chaste kiss on my forehead. "And I, you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** StephanieO was once again a super big help! Her advice on the psychotherapy scenes in chapters 10 and 11 was so valuable! Thank you, awesome readers, for being patient with me. School year is starting soon and that will slow me down. I promise I will not abandon this fanfic, so please stick with me. Shout out to my cool reviewers: scrappy8, srhittson, triggbc, tmtcltb, nesciamema, and RAVENCLAWDISTRICT1.

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

 **Serendipity Chapter 11**

I woke up with my arm slung around Ginny in my bed at Grimmauld Place. A massive erection tented my pajamas. I didn't have any nightmares last night but they had been replaced with sex dreams. I softly kissed her shoulder and gently extricated myself from bed. I grabbed my glasses and went to the loo.

I stepped into the shower, not bothering for it to warm up. I sighed in frustration and decided to take the bludger and ask my psychotherapist when I could have sex again. I would do anything for Ginny, I found that out when I thought I had lost her. It still felt like torture to be so in love with someone and not being able to do anything to express that love physically. Plus I missed seeing her naked. She is really the sexiest woman on the planet...okay I need to think of something else. The cold shower could only do so much.

I got dressed and woke up Ginny but she looked like she was stirring anyway. She took her turn in the loo and met me downstairs as soon as I finished making eggs and toast. She kissed me on the cheek, smelling heavenly and clean, as she took her plate.

"Thanks for making breakfast, love."

"No problem." I poured the tea.

"Busy day at the office ahead?" She inquired as she scooped eggs onto her toast.

"I think not. Most likely a lot of paperwork. How about you?"

"More drills and practice. It will probably be miserable in this weather."

I glanced out the small basement window, the sky looked menacing. The clouds looked like they would open up at any moment. Suddenly paperwork didn't seem like the worst thing.

"We have our appointments today at Ms. Pye's office, right?"

I nodded and swallowed my toast. I still wasn't confident that this would help. It seemed like the only thing that offered me relief was Ginny. "Mine is at 12 and yours is at 1. Are you sure you don't mind coming with me? I feel bad about you missing work."

She smiled at me and my heart quickened a beat. "I'll be missing lunch and warm-up stretches for the afternoon, not a quidditch match."

I nodded and finished the rest of my tea before it went cold. I still felt a little guilty. I gathered my cloak and Ginny's from the hall and helped her into it. January was fading into February and the weather was getting colder.

Ginny gave me a lingering hug, the kind where I could feel her breasts against my chest. I pulled away before my body could react, giving her a swift kiss on her supple lips.

The morning dragged by slowly. I must have cast a tempus charm every ten minutes. I did catch up on two case files and start on a third.

When lunch time finally arrived, I headed out to my psychotherapist's office instead of a restaurant. I transfigured my cloak into a muggle coat and fastened the buttons. It was snowing again.

Ginny arrived a minute before I went in for my appointment. She beamed at me and sat next to me, holding my hand in encouragement. All too soon, I was being called into Healer Pye's office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. It is good to see you again, do sit down."

I folded myself onto the couch as she sat down on the wingback chair opposite. She handed me a leather bound journal of parchment paper. "This is your journal. I would like you to jot down some details of your post traumatic stress symptoms daily. If you spend the night with Ms. Weasley and experience uninterrupted sleep, write about that. If you spend the night by yourself and experience night terrors, write about those in as much detail as you can recall. Have you experienced any night terrors since our last appointment?"

"No, we have been sleeping together which seems to help us both. Which brings me to my question," I dropped my eyes to the leather journal in my lap, fidgeting uncomfortably, "When can we...have sex again?"

Her eyebrows rose a little, "You do not have to abstain, why were you under the impression you could not have sex?"

I exhaled in relief, "When I asked Ginny to be my girlfriend, she said that she didn't want to be my crack until I got counseling."

She nodded and scribbled something down on her notes. "I'm assuming the crack was a metaphor for you using sex and alcohol to get yourself to sleep? Or were there actual drugs involved?"

"It was a metaphor, I have no interest in drugs."

"I see. Will you describe your relationship with Ms. Weasley prior to you asking her to be your girlfriend?"

"That is sort of a long story. She is my best friend's younger sister so I have known her since I was 12. We dated at Hogwarts while I was in my 6th year but I broke up with her when I went to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. I didn't want her to be a larger target than she already was for deatheaters. Before this last Christmas we met and had a….um….sexual relationship for about a month. A friends with benefits thing but we were still free to date others. It was during this time that I finally realized that no one else could compare to Ginny. She's the only witch I want. This is why I'm willing to do this psychotherapy, for her."

She finished writing notes and looked up at me, "This explains the magic more clearly. You definitely love her."

A blush stained my cheeks and I dropped my gaze to my lap once more.

"So to clarify, you have been in a monogamous relationship with Ms. Weasley for over a month now?"

"Basically, yes. We both tried dating others but it luckily didn't seem to work out for either of us."

"And during this time, you used sex with Ms. Weasley to help yourself sleep?"

"Yes, but that wasn't the only reason I had sex with her," I said, trying to assuage my guilty conscience.

She sat back in her chair and gazed out the window. Snowflakes were collecting on the window pane. "My advice, Mr. Potter, would be to have sex with her at times where it is clear you aren't using her. It seems like Ms. Weasley, although worried for you, does not want to be used as a sleeping potion. So in order to convince her it is out of love, have sex during the day or morning, when neither of you will go back to sleep. It would be wise to journal about this as well...not the intimate details, but just your feelings about it."

I nodded, that all made sense. I wouldn't want to be used as a sleeping potion either.

"Now with our remaining half hour, I would like to discuss your night terrors. It often helps to talk about these things during the light of day, as they hold less power over us later on. Please tell me everything you can remember."

I took a deep breath, "I'm not exactly sure where to start? My oldest night terrors or most recent?"

"Whichever you would like."

I decided to go chronologically to keep them in order. "I suppose my earliest one was when my mother died. For years I would have night terrors of a flash of green light and my mum screaming my name. It took me a long time to figure out that was her dying." I looked up to see Healer Pye blinking back tears. Most of the wizarding world knew this story a full decade before I did. 'My aunt and uncle told me my parents died in a car crash. When I went to Hogwarts, I started having nightmares about Lord Voldemort, especially after I met him in the forbidden forest and again when he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone.

My second year my nightmares expanded to the basilisk, finding Ginny dead in the Chamber of Secrets, and having Hermione never wake up from being petrified from the basilisk.

Third year I still dreamed about Voldemort but also the grim telling me that I was going to die. That is also when I started being afraid of dementors until I learned how to cast a patronus charm.

Fourth year I dreamed about the death eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, Voldemort returning, and Cedric getting murdered. Sometimes I dreamed about Mad Eye Moody turning into Barty Crouch Junior, but those weren't that big of a deal.

Fifth year I dreamed about Voldemort returning, my godfather dying, and death eaters taking over the ministry.

Sixth year I dreamed about Voldemort, hunting horcruxes, and Professor Dumbledore dying.

What would have been my seventh year was consumed by Lord Voldemort and fear of being captured by death eaters.

Recently I dream that the war is still happening, that I am still in a tent hunting horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. Sometimes I dream that I am fighting Voldemort, or that I lost and am watching everyone that helped me be killed in front of me."

"I can see why you have been reluctant to sleep! Have you taken sleeping potions?"

"Yes, a few times. I just don't like the way they make me feel."

"And how is that?"

I chewed my lip, thinking, "Vulnerable? Like if I was attacked again I wouldn't be able to defend myself. And when I wake up in the morning my head isn't clear. I need to have complete control over my body and mind if I am an auror, especially when I'm out in the field."

"I see. I am going to give you a milder sleeping potion. This formula is roughly half the strength of a normal potion. If you do not need to use it, that is fine. But one of these days either you or Ms. Weasley will need to spend the night elsewhere, perhaps for work or travel. I would rather you have this on hand than resort to your old habits." Healer Pye walked over to her desk and produced a small bottle with lavender liquid swirling around.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today, Please write in your journal."

I thanked her, collected my potion and book, and walked (feeling surprisingly lighter) out of the office. I leaned down to give Ginny a kiss. "May I take you out this evening?"

Her face lit up. I loved making her smile, it never grew old. "Sure! Where?"

"I don't know yet. Pick you up at 7?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, "See you then!"

The last thing I wanted Ginny to feel was like a potion. I wanted to show her just how much I cared for her. I was going to make this a really special date.

On the way back to the Ministry, I stopped and bought a sandwich, eating as I walked. I walked briskly back to my office and quickly finished my third case file. I submitted them to my department head and walked a lap around the office before slipping out. I took the lift to Hermione's office. Her door was open and she was writing with her right hand, eating a salad with her left hand, and reading from a book at the same time. I was instantly impressed. I knocked on the door frame.

"Can I steal a moment of your time?"

Hermione looked up, startled, then smiled, "Harry! I was wondering what happened to you! Come in, come in, sit down!"

There was absolutely nowhere to sit down. A stack of folders, parchment, and memos occupied the only other chair in the room. Hermione took her wand and used it to close the door and levitate the parchment off of the chair.

"Please excuse the mess. Deadlines wait for no one!"

I settled into the chair. "So what all did Ginny tell you?"

Her eyes widened in alarm.

I chuckled, "I'm not trying to trick you, just trying to save time catching you up."

"You two talked then?"

"Yes, I just got back from my psychotherapist's office not an hour ago."

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful! Good for you!"

"Thanks. I wanted your advice, something easy this time, I think."

Hermione took a bite of salad and gestured for me to continue. "I want to take Ginny out on a romantic date to makeup for...well...everything. I realized that she probably felt like she was being used and I want to show her that I really care for her."

Hermione smiled, "What have you got planned so far?"

"I'm picking her up at 7. That's it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're not giving me much to work with here, only five hours away? First of all you need to make reservations."

"Can I get reservations on such short notice?"

"Probably, it's still a weekday," she waved dismissively. "Take her out to eat somewhere nice."

I waited for more but soon realized there was no more coming as she went back to scribbling with her quill.

"That's it? Take her out to eat?"

"Harry, this is hardly my department of expertise. Just do what you think Ginny will enjoy the most. You know her pretty well."

I waited a moment but it was pretty clear I had come at a bad time. Hermione had enough of her own troubles, if the stack of parchments and files to my right was any indication. "Alright, I'll let you get back to work."

"Good luck," she called out distractedly.

I went back to my department and buried my nose in reports until 5:00. I was in the lifts at 5:01, determined to make this a good first date. How often do you get to re-do a first date?

I pulled on my coat, tightening it against my body to ward off the chill. The snow had stopped, leaving small drifts against the buildings. I walked for a good bit around London, looking for the perfect restaurant. I just wanted it to stand out, to be impressive.

I stopped dead in my tracks at 32 London Bridge Street. A massive skyscraper twisted at an interesting angle, disappearing into the low lying cloud bank. An advertisement on the sidewalk was boasting of its five star restaurant, bar, and hotel upstairs. I took the lift and managed to get a reservation for 8:00. The views were breathtaking. You could see London sprawling out in all directions from the restaurant's floor to ceiling windows. I was excited to see what it would look like all lit up against the night sky.

The last time I saw London lit up at night this high was when I was flying on a broomstick with Mad Eye Moody and Tonks right before my 5th year at Hogwarts. I missed them both. And the thought made me want to fly along the Thames again. Perhaps Ginny would be up for a late night ride? She loved flying as much as I did, if not more.

I went home to get ready and look up disillusionment charms.


	12. Chapter 12

A **uthor's Note:** StephanieO was once again my editor and guide! You have her to thank when you read the epilogue (I was considering ending it on this chapter). Thank you for making my day, awesome readers. Shout out to my cool reviewers: scrappy8, srhittson, triggbc, tmtcltb, nesciamema, RAVENCLAWDISTRICT1, and trying fern.

 **Disclaimer** : All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

Serendipity Chapter 12

I rushed eagerly out of practice, excited to get home and start preparing for my date. I could just tell that he was going to put a lot of thought and effort into it and it was only natural that I should reciprocate.

I showered and shaved, taking time to rub sweet smelling lotion on my skin. It was still frigid outside but I had confidence in my warming charms.

I styled my hair with my wand, creating a series of loose waves and curls draping down my back. I grabbed my most comfortable strapless bra (only joking, all strapless bras are uncomfortable) and picked out knickers to match. I took my time applying my makeup, trying out new charms here and there. I didn't want to overdo it though - I wanted to look like myself.

My dress was the big question. I had taught myself a variety of clothing alteration and transfiguration spells that allowed me to appear like I never repeated an outfit (if I wasn't feeling lazy that is). I decided on a navy blue dress. It was a full length simple ball gown that I had bought for a ministry function a few months ago. It was much too plain for a special date. And at the same time it was also much too formal.

I started out by shortening the dress to tea length. That was the best really because it would fit in at a fancy restaurant or be classy enough for an opera. I changed the colour a few shades darker. Next I set to work on the neckline, dipping it considerably to distract Harry when I wanted, and adding two small straps. I tried it on but it still was missing something. I paced over to my vanity, looking for earrings and inspiration at the same time. When I spotted my favourites, the silver phoenix ones that had sparkly tails, I had it! I slipped on the earrings and went to my mirror. I altered the fabric on the upper half of my dress to have a bunch of silver feathers on the fabric. If you looked at my earrings, it was almost as if the phoenix was shedding its feathers onto my dress. I was very pleased with my dress! It was probably my favourite transformation yet.

I slipped on my silver heels and added cushioning charms for good measure. I was applying a coat of lip gloss when I heard a knock at the door. Snitches buzzed in my stomach as I hurried to answer it, eager to see the expression on Harry's face.

I threw open the door and my smile fell. On my doorstep was my brother, Ron. Shite, I need to get rid of him before Harry arrives!

"Ron! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

He eyed me suspiciously, taking in my formal attire. "Where are you going dressed up like that?"

Angry that he was trying to protect me when I didn't need any protection, I blurted out, "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Of course it is! I'm your brother!"

I sighed dramatically as he barged into my flat. He was looking around, trying to find my date who had not yet arrived. "You could just use 'hominem revelio' you know. No one else is here though."

He scoffed, "So you expect me to believe that you dress up like that after quidditch practice to sit around in your flat?"

I was getting mad. "I have a date but he's not here yet! Now what do you want?!"

"Dad's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to see if you would help throw his surprise party. And I'm sorry, Gin. I know you don't need me, especially with six other brothers...well five now."

There was an awkward silence as we both fought back tears. Fred's passing was still not easy to talk about. It was one of the reasons I had trouble sleeping at night. Sometimes I would dream that he was calling out to me for help during the battle of Hogwarts. I would run up and down every corridor, screaming his name and throwing curses but I could never find him in time. That was what I had discussed with Healer Pye this afternoon. It had been tough, I shed a lot of tears. Now they were threatening to ruin my makeup and make a reappearance.

Harry chose that moment to step out of the floo. He had a huge grin on his face, followed by confusion when he saw Ron standing in my living room, and then panic. He exchanged glances with me but I simply shrugged my shoulders.

Looking dashingly handsome, clean shaven, and wearing an expensive looking suit that fit him perfectly, it was very clear that Harry Potter was going on a date. I sighed in resignation, "The jig is up," I smiled, remembering Fred and George yelling that when our mother would catch on to their schemes. Sometimes they would yell it as a diversion so she could find one while the other carried out the mission of mischief. I missed Fred so much. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Ron, Harry and I are going on a date tonight. And yes, I will help you with dad's surprise party."

Ron was still staring at Harry, his brow scowling, and his wand shooting blue sparks onto my rug. "Your friend with benefits was my little sister!? What the FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?" He erupted.

Harry sighed and handed me a small bouquet of roses he had been holding behind his back. "Ginny, would you give us a moment, please?"

I was a little surprised at his tone. He was perfectly calm. It appeared as if I wouldn't be needed to break up a fight...or stun Ron to keep him from blowing up my flat. At least not at the present moment. I took my bouquet and walked back into my bedroom. I pressed my ear against the door and wished I had an extendable ear to eavesdrop better.

All I could hear was the murmuring of Harry's voice. I could hear the rise and fall of the cadence of words but I couldn't make much out of it. Presumably he was describing our relationship? Perhaps it was good thing I wasn't in there. I really didn't want to watch my brother learn about my sex life. I could hear Ron say something, he still sounded angry.

I heard chairs being moved, were they going to duel? I threw open the door and dashed down the hall, my heels making a racket as I did so. I was just in time to see Harry take off his glasses and say, "Go on then." And see my idiot brother smash his fist into his face!

Ron fell to the floor in a body bind before his fist returned to his side. I ran to Harry's side to inspect his wound. "Are you alright? What happened? I'm so sorry!"

Harry pulled his hand away, revealing a bloody nose. I summoned a tea towel and pressed it against his nose.

"You don't need to do that," he said, sounding strange through the tea towel.

"Of course I do, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't need to stun Ron. We were having it out. I told him to do it. Let him go, I'm fine, Ginny."

I sighed and released my brother.

He dropped his arm with a sigh of relief. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and gave Harry a nod. "Right, see you two later." And he left.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I asked Harry. He sat down and put his head between his legs, no doubt trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Sorry, priorities." I mumbled as I summoned another clean tea towel. I vanished the blood soaked one and pressed the clean one to his face. Harry put his glasses back on.

"Do you want me to fix your nose?"

"Yeah, after the bleeding stops."

I rose from my crouched position and went to the kitchen for some ice. I wrapped that in a third tea towel, mentally reminding myself to buy some more at the market. It seemed as if I wouldn't have any left after tonight.

I handed the bundle of ice to Harry and settled onto the couch beside his chair. "I think it's stopped," Harry said with a muffled voice after a few minutes had passed.

I pointed my wand at his nose and said, "Episkey." I heard the sickening pop which made my face hurt in sympathy. I had taken a couple of bludgers and elbows to the face during quidditch. Harry winced but simply stood and went to the bathroom to wash the blood from his face and hands.

When he returned back into the parlour he said, "I'm sorry, that wasn't how I expected this night to start. Ron and I had it out. Sometimes you just need to get your anger out, you know?"

I nodded. Although it was stupid, a lot of problems were solved among my brothers with a few punches.

"Shall we?" He held out my coat and we walked out to the apparition point behind my flat. We appeared in downton London.

The winter light was fading quickly, the street lights were coming on. I slipped my hand inside Harry's as we walked. He gave my hand a squeeze and then tucked our hands in his pocket. "Your hands are cold, we are almost there."

My fingers felt a silky, thin material in his pocket. Curiosity got the best of me as I unlinked my fingers from his and pulled out my knickers! Harry began to blush about the same time I did as we both frantically tried to push the knickers back into his pocket. A nervous giggle escaped my lips and soon we were both laughing like a couple of nutters as Harry guided me into a posh hotel that twisted its steel frame up the the sky at an interesting angle.

With his hand on the small of my back, he guided me into a fancy bar. He helped me out of my coat and pulled out a high barstool for me. I managed to hoist myself up without looking too awkward in my dress and heels. Over a glass of wine for me and a pint of beer for Harry, we reminisced about the time we played hide and go sex. I vaguely remembered stuffing knickers into a coat pocket whilst hiding in a coat closet.

"I'd love to play that again, you know," he said, green eyes sparkling mischievously behind his glasses.

I smiled in return, taking a sip of my wine. "Yes that was quite fun. I wish my flat was large enough."

"What if we bought a monstrous castle then? We could hardly run out of room then."

I laughed, "A sex castle? There's an idea."

"Well we could use it for other things too. Maybe we could hide Christmas presents there too."

I snorted inelegantly at his dry humour. "You wouldn't want to live there full time then?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "It depends I suppose. I wouldn't want to live in a huge castle by myself. I think I've always loved castles though. Especially since Hogwarts, it was the only place that ever felt like home, you know?"

I nodded and then felt the need to clarify, "I understand. Although the Burrow was always very homey, I always felt a relief each September when I came back to school and was back in my four poster in Gryffindor tower. So Grimmauld Place doesn't feel like home to you?"

He fiddled with the thick white tablecloth before replying, "Not really. It mostly feels like I'm living in someone else's house. I've tried changing things to make it more of my own, but..." he trailed off as the waiter approached and asked if we would like another round.

Harry responded, "No thanks, we have a reservation upstairs."

"Very good, sir," and the waiter left the bill. Harry produced some muggle money and helped me out of my barstool.

"So what's upstairs?"

Harry pushed the top floor button in the lift, 32. He smiled, "Just a fancy restaurant with a good view."

The doors opened and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips! All around us was floor to ceiling glass. The entire city of London stretched out in every possible direction. The sky was half blue, half black as the maitre'd lead us to our table. Our table possibly had the best view. The Thames River stretched across the view and the various skyscrapers were dotting the night sky.

"Harry, this is so lovely."

"Not nearly as lovely as you."

I tore my gaze away from the river to see if he was in earnest but when my eyes met his, it was clear he thought so. His green eyes held so much love, I thought my heart would burst! I wanted to crawl in his lap and leave lipstick stains all over his face to show him how I felt. I opted for linking my fingers through his and squeezing his hand.

We got a smoked salmon flatbread with cream cheese and chives for a starter. For dinner, I ordered the orecchiette pasta with girolle mushrooms and spring truffle while Harry had the beef tenderloin. For dessert we split a chocolate brownie sundae. I was so full and happy! Harry snatched the bill away, presumably so I couldn't see the total. I didn't want to even think about the cost of this meal! But the gesture was so sweet, I didn't want to ruin it by protesting.

"Our next stop is down a few floors to the Shangri-La Hotel. I got us a suite, if that's alright with you." He looked slightly nervous as he tucked his billfold back into his pocket and came over to my side of the table to pull out my chair.

I smiled at the gesture. "Of course it is."

We shared a companionable silence on the way down the hotel. I had snitches fluttering in my stomach. I confess our abstinence break was hard on me. Probably not as hard as it was on Harry, but still difficult. I had to catch myself a few times from rolling over in the middle of the night and waking him up for some love making.

Harry led the way to our suite. The carpet was thick and plush, the walls were papered with a thick creamy paper with abstract modern designs. He produced a plastic keycard from his suit pocket and opened the door somehow with it. I gasped when I saw the room.

A large bed dressed in a bunch of white pillows with thick white bedclothes sat on the left side of the room. On the right side, floor to ceiling windows looked out on the London night sky. It was almost a continuation of our view from dinner! And in the corner were two broomsticks!

I pointed and turned to Harry, "Are those…"

Harry smirked. "Yes, I had them brought here for us. I was hoping you would accompany me on a midnight broom ride along the Thames?"

I laughed, "I would love that, but I hope you packed me clothes! Not really dressed for the occasion."

Harry nodded over at a suitcase by the adjoining water closet. "Of course, Love."

A wide grin broke out across my face. He called me, "Love!" I opened the suitcase and pulled out two pairs of jeans and jumpers. I tossed the larger pair to Harry and began to tear off my clothes in my excitement. I looked up as I was fastening my jeans. Harry looked frozen, still standing in his suit, holding his jeans. His eyes were drinking in my body. I suddenly felt sexy under his gaze.

"Harry!"

He blinked and shook his head to the side, "Yes?"

"Are you flying in your suit?"

He finally started moving, losing his tie first. I had finished dressing by the time he was unbuttoning his shirt. What was it about a man in a suit? I felt my knickers grow damp watching him toss his shirt onto a chair.

He quickly tossed his pants on the same chair and tugged on his jeans, blushing a little as he noticed I was the one now staring. He was half-erect already. After he pulled on his jumper, he wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on the top of my forehead. I sighed and snuggled in closer.

"Ready to have some fun?"

Although I would have been perfectly happy to stay in this posh room and snog him senseless, flying along the Thames was too tempting to pass up. I nodded and felt a disillusionment spell wash over my body. I glanced at my reflection in the glass and could barely make myself out.

"You're quite good at that spell," I complimented as I grabbed a broom. When I looked up, I could barely see him. I handed him the other broom.

We held hands and went up to the rooftop. There was yet another bar on the roof. No one even glanced in our direction as we mounted our brooms and flew off of the building, sending a gust of wind in our wake.

We started out slowly winding our way through the buildings, closer to the Thames. The cool night air pulled at my hair and coat. Perhaps since it was darker, I could see Harry's face better. Or maybe it was because I knew where to look? Either way, he looked so sexy, leaning forward on his broom, hair flying back, zig-zagging around boats with me. He smiled back at me, making my heart skip a beat.

My favourite part of night was when we passed Parliament! It was all lit up, we had to fly by it twice so I could take in the detail.

We rode back to the hotel, going faster than before. I think we were both looking forward to finally making love again.

On the lift back to our room, we were alone. Harry pinned me against the wall and tilted my face back to meet his lips. They were cold from our ride but eventually warmed as I crashed my lips against his again and again. His hands caressed my body and ended up hooking behind my knees, pulling me up and against the lift's wall. He ground his hips into mine. I could feel his erection rock hard straining against our jeans. All too soon the lift doors were opening, putting on an embarrassing show for two muggles. I blushed as Harry chuckled and put me back on the floor, leading me out of the lift and back to our hotel room.

I recovered from my embarrassment as soon as the door closed. I grabbed fistfuls of Harry's jumper and shoved him on the bed. His face lit up when my hands pulled off my jumper, tantalizingly slow. My bra was next, followed by my denims. I turned around to give him a good view when I took off my knickers. Harry pulled me on his lap before I managed to turn around. His hands were cupping my breasts, teasing, them and pulling gently on my nipples. One hand snaked down to stimulate my clit as he trailed kisses down my neck.

My head fell backwards onto Harry's shoulder as he fingered me and my clit. I was already so close to orgasm. I turned around on Harry's lap and began unfastening his trousers, freeing his eager member. Harry tossed his jumper aside, causing his glasses to fly off onto the duvet behind us. I straddled him again, tilting my head down to kiss him greedily. Our tongues danced as I positioned myself right above his quivering member. I sat down quickly, covering him completely. We both moaned into each other's mouths at the heady sensation.

I began to rock back and forth, then up and down, enjoying how his cock could reach every angle I could think of. I ended up pushing Harry back onto the bed, riding him like a thestral or a broomstick. Harry's hands came up to play with my breasts again, they were teasing him, bouncing inches away from his face. I climaxed when he started playing with my clit. I felt him explode inside of me a moment later.

I leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Harry went in to brush his teeth while I rummaged around for a shirt to sleep in. He slipped into bed behind me, spooning his body around mine.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Harry."

"You're welcome, it was a great night." Harry turned off the lights and pulled me closer, his chest pressed against my back. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know….erm….that is….I've been thinking a lot lately and...um," Harry trailed off awkwardly. He took a deep breath and tried again, "You know I love you, right?"

I huge grin stretched my cheeks as I replied, "I was beginning to suspect, especially after tonight but it's nice to hear, all the same. I love you too, Harry."


End file.
